War of Darkness and Light
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: The Future King of his world begins his trails while he's a boy. With the help and guidance of the World's Most Powerful Wizard and the help of his friends nothing seems impossible. But Arthur's world begins to change when he arrives in Radiant Garden and strange things begin occurring in his life. Then he finds himself in a war that's been going on since the beginning of time.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Arthur Pendragon or simply Arthur sometimes called 'Wart' sprinted as fast as his long legs could carry him. He ran out the gates of the castle, through the trees and up to the hill top following the long blue hat as it bounced up and down.

"But Merlin!" he called as he jumped over a root that jolted out of the ground." I don't understand what you're saying. With a burst of energy Arthur bounded up and down between the bushes following the marker of the blue hat.

Then as he jumped out of the bushes he came face to face with an old man clad in blue with glasses and a long white beard. In an attempt to stop himself Arthur skidded along the dirt and toppled over, landing at the feet of the Wizard.

"Oh my word, boy." Said Merlin as h reached down and helped Arthur to his feet." Are you alright?" Once Arthur was to his feet Merlin began dusting him off.

"Y-Yes, sir." Arthur coughed.

"Good show then. NOW!" he bellowed raising his arm up in the air and turning the other way." Onward!" And Merlin once again led the way and Arthur ran to keep up with him.

"But Merlin!" called Arthur as he ran after him." I still don't understand, where are we going?"

"Oh pinfeathers boy!" called a voice from above. Arthur looked up and watched as an owl swooped down and rested on the back of Merlin's hat." Have you been listening boy?" he asked turning to Arthur." We're taking you away."

"Away?" questioned Arthur." But why?"

"Oh come now Archimedes." Said Merlin pushing the owl with his cane." Don't be so hard on the boy." Archimedes just sat back and mumbled to himself." But lad. "said Merlin turning to him." I would agree that you should listen more carefully. Have I not said what we are doing several times this day?!" He shook his arms for emphasis.

"Well no, sir. You actually haven't." And suddenly Merlin's roller coaster came to a screeching halt as he himself realized the boy was right and that he hadn't told him where they were going. He had only discussed the matter with Sir Ector and Sir Kay only a few minutes ago but not to Arthur himself.

"Oh." He realized." I suppose I haven't. Very well boy, I shall tell you of my plans." Merlin took a deep breath and prepared to explain to the interested young boy. The hype kept building for Arthur but nothing came from Merlin's mouth except for air." Where to begin really?" He scratched his head.

"Pinfeathers and Golly fluff!" exclaimed Archimedes. He leaned over on Merlin's hat and drew Arthur's attention to him." We're taking you to another world boy. One far away from this one here."

"Another world?" questioned Arthur. Archimedes grumbled and prepared to speak louder and get his point across. But before he could Merlin pushed him with his cane.

"Come now Archimedes!" he called. "Your only confusing the boy."

"But what does he mean another world Merlin? Does he mean another Kingdom?" Merlin scratched his head in response.

"Yes my lad." He replied." You could think of it like that in a manner."

"Well how shall we get there? Are we taking a horse or a carriage?"

"No, no." chuckled Merlin." We." He pointed to Arthur, Archimedes and himself." Will be traveling in style. You watch this lad you'll like this." Arthur watched as Merlin tapped his cane to the ground and the raised it up. And when he did the ground surrounding them began to sparkle in a small circle. Then Merlin began to spin and shot into the air. Arthur and Archimedes were right next to him went up along with him as he shot into the air.

To Arthur it was all a bright light as they traveled up, up and farther beyond that he saw possible. And before he knew it the trip was over and he found his feet back on solid ground. But the ground was different from the dirt he left behind, this ground was cobblestone.

"Merlin, where are we?" asked Arthur in a sense of awe.

"Welcome Arthur." Said Merlin as he took a step forward and extended his arms out." To Radiant Garden." Arthur took a step forward and just below him was a small little town and it's many residents going about their daily routines. It was true they'd traveled to another world in the blink of an eye." It is here that we will continue your education." Merlin continued although Arthur was not paying too much attention to him as he bounced back and forth to get a view of all corners of the town.

Far off to the left was a dock with great big ships with big white sails. The men worked unloading the cargo from the ship. Arthur looked down in wonder.

"Those men are from other worlds to." Told Merlin getting his attention." They have traveled to this world much like we have."

"Wow." Exclaimed Arthur.

"Yes it is very interesting isn't it." Merlin pulled his pocket watch from his pocket and examined it." Oh my it's half past two. Come along, son." He said as he began walking off in the other direction.

"Where are we going now Merlin?" asked Arthur running after him. "Are we going down to the docks."

"No, no not today. Right now we are heading to the place we'll be calling home for the time being." So Arthur followed after Merlin and eventually he was led to a small house near the town square.

Merlin led the way and pushed the door open, knocking three times as he did so.

"Hello!" he called as he poked his head into the house with his body following. And Arthur followed after him, looking around and observing his surroundings. But then he was suddenly distracted by the sound of stomping against the ground and a loud call.

"OLD MAN!" yelled a voice. Arthur turned over and coming right for him was a little woman with black hair sleeveless vest, high boots and short shorts. She continued to come right at him and Arthur just froze up. He stood there and she slammed right into him.

Merlin watched as the two were laid out on the floor with the girl on top of Arthur.

"My word, Yuffie!" Merlin exclaimed." What did you think you're doing?"

"Trying to surprise you." She said sitting up and looking at him." But this kid go in my way." She turned back and looked at Arthur.

"He is not some kid his name is Arthur." Told Merlin." The future king of his world and my current student."

"OH!" exclaimed Yuffie with a smile as she looked to Arthur." Pleasure to meet you Arthur." She stuck her hand up but Arthur could shake it since she was still sitting on him." He's not much of a talker is he?" she asked looking to Merlin.

"Hard to talk when you're sitting on him." Said another voice. Everyone looked over as a man with blong hair, a toothpick in his mouth and a scowl on his face walked into the room.

"Cid." Grumbled Merlin.

"Old loon." Cid replied. As the two continued to stare each other down Yuffie got off Arthur and helped him to his feet." Your late you know that?" asked Cid looking at his watch.

"A wizard is never late nor is he early." Merlin replied matter of factly." He arrives precisely when he means to." And the two continued to stare the other down while Arthur and Yuffie watched on.

"What's up with them?" he asked.

"Pay them no mind boy." Said Archimedes as he flew off Merlin's hat and to a chandelier on the celling." They have this little rivalry, but it's all in good fun." But then as Archimedes had just gotten comfortable the chandelier began to shake violently. So violent that Archimedes lost his balance and fell from the chandelier and to the ground below. Luckily Arthur reached out his hands and caught him" Thank you boy." He grumbled looking up at the ceiling. The chandelier continued to shake for several more seconds but then as quickly as it started it stopped. Everyone looked up to the ceiling and listen as soft steps were heard from above, then coming down the stairs until a woman with long black hair dressed in a pink bathrobe came downstairs. Following after he was a big man with brown hair and a scar across his face dressed in a black bathrobe.

Merlin, Cid an Archimedes looked with dropped jaws, Yuffie looked on with a smirk but Arthur looked on confused.

The girl walked across the room flipping her hair as she went and the bathrobe clung loosely to her figure. She walked over to the fridge and tried to reach in only the man was blocking her way. The two engaged in a slight shoving match which ended with the girl pushing the guy away so she could get in the fridge first. The man stood back with a scowl while she bent over and reached in.

The man turned over and looked around. This led him to seeing Merlin, Cid and the newcomer Arthur. He walked over to the boy and introduced himself.

"Merlin." He nodded to the Wizard before greeting the boy."Leon." He introduced. Arthur reached up and shook his hand thought he was slightly intimated by the man's size and appearance." And that over there is-" He turned around to introduced the girl only to see her waist deep in the fridge.

"TIFA!" yelled Cid causing her to nearly jump out of her skin and hit her head against the door.

"What?!" she cried rubbing her head turning to him.

"Aren't you going to say hello to our guests?" Cid nodded to Merlin standing next to him.

"Oh Merlin." Tifa said with a smile as she walked over to him." How are you, when did you get back?" She reached in to hug him but Merlin stuck out his arms blocking her.

He cleared his throat." Um very well, my dear very well." His eyes rolled over from her and to Arthur who stood there with a confused look on his face." This is my pupil and our new housemate, Arthur." Tifa turned away from Merlin and looked to the little boy standing there and her eyes bugged wide open.

"Oh!" she exclaimed aloud. Then she reached down to her belt and tied it tighter, allowing the robe to cover her up more." Hello there." She said walking over to him." My name is Tifa, and this brick wall is Leon." She elbowed Leon in the chest.

"I've already introduced myself."

"T-Thank you miss." Said Arthur." It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh Miss." Chuckled Tifa and Yuffie joined in but Leon just rolled his eyes.

"The boy always like this?" asked Cid leaning over to Merlin. The Wizard gave him a criticizing look. "Leon, Tifa!" yelled Cid. Tifa jumped up and turned over to him, but managed to hit Leon in the nose during the process." Any reason why you are wearing bath robes at three in the afternoon?" Leon and Tifa looked to each other with blank expressions.

"Well we…. I was ummm." They stammered bobbing their heads to each other and to everyone else at the same time.

"Excuse me Cid!" said Merlin quickly cutting in." But if you don't mind could I see you in my study for a moment." The tone of his voice suddenly changed and that caught the old mechanic's ear.

"Yes." He replied." Whatever I can help you with old loon." He turned and walked into the study. Archimedes heard the he spoke as well and flew off into the study.

"Leon." Said Merlin turning around ."Could you-" But based on the way Leon and Tifa were both dressed he changed his mind." Yuffie, could you kindly show Arthur to his room?"

"Of course!" yelled Yuffie as she wrapped one arm around Arthur's neck and dragged him upstairs." Follow me!"

"But Merlin!" called Arthur." What about my studies-"

"Don't worry lad." The wizard replied." We'll have time for all that later for now you just get settled in." He watched as Yuffie dragged Arthur upstairs. Then Merlin turned away and headed into his study, closing the door firmly behind him. Inside the room was Archimedes perched by the window and Cid leaning against the desk." Alright Cid." Said Merlin turning to him after the door was closed." What has gone on in my absence?"

"Nothing." Replied Cid.

"Nothing?" questioned Merlin.

"Nothing." He repeated. Merlin took his hat off his head and rubbed his hair." Does it worry you as much as it does me?"

"Indeed I believe it does." Said Merlin sitting down in his big, red chair. He let out a sigh.

"Do you think it was so smart to bring the boy here?" asked Cid." Especially at this time?"

"Don't you worry about the boy." Said Merlin pointing a finger at him and waving it." He's my responsibility!"

"Steady on." Calmed Archimedes." He meant nothing by it." Merlin sighed and sat back in his chair pitching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"For better or worse." He said." The boy is here now." Cid nodded.

"I'll make sure to help keep him out of trouble." He told.

"Thank you." Said Merlin. He turned and looked out the window at the town outside and beyond it was the dark forest and the unknown mountains." If it's as I fear, then we will all need protecting."


	2. The Wart meets the Flower

**The Wart meets the Flower**

Over the next few days Arthur adjusted to his new home and those he was sharing it with. But he was greatly welcomed and well-liked by everyone. And they saw fit to help him in any way they could. From Nine in the Morning until Five in the afternoon Arthur was studying with Merlin in the living room which acted as their classroom.

Arthur was now in the middle of a lesson with Merlin by the chalkboard and Archimedes overhead in the rafters.

"Now my lad." Said Merlin tapping the chalkboard with his cane." Look here." Arthur picked up his head and looked at the board. Merlin had drawn two circles next to each other." Now let's say that this was our world." Merlin pointed to the circle on the left." And this is the world we are in now." He pointed to the other." We traveled from our world to this one by means of my magic, do you understand me son?"

"Yes, sir. "Arthur nodded." That I at least understand but how can two different worlds exist."

"Oh it's not just two boy." Merlin said as he flipped the chalkboard over to reveal the other side which had dozens of circles on it." There are hundreds perhaps thousands of them out there."

"And you've been to them all?" said Arthur amazed.

"Ah yes." Merlin answered quickly but jumped up when he understood the question." No, No!" he yelled waving his arms." I have only been to a handful and yet still there are thousands more left unexplored."

"But what controls them? How can there be so many different places."

"Why what controls everything my lad. Darkness and Light. These two forces are what control the very fabric of existence."

"Really?"

"Yes. Two very separate but very powerful forces that everyone in the world are divided into."

"And which side are we?"

"Ha!" Archimedes laughed from above.

"We are on the side of Light, dear boy." Arthur breathed a sigh of relief." But there are those like Madame Mim who are the side of Darkness."

"And is everyone on the side Darkness like Mim?"

"Yes." Merlin replied fixing his glasses." And there are some far worse than her." Arthur shook in his seat at the very thought of someone more frightening and more powerful than Mad Madame Mim.

"Oh that's all magic hocus pocus." Commented Cid as he walked in the room and stood in their 'classroom'

"What in thunder did you say?!" yelled Merlin as he bounced around in his place. At that moment Archimedes flew down and onto Arthur's shoulder.

"This should be good." Commented Archimedes.

"I ought to turn you into a minnow!" he shook his cane in the air.

"You've been boring the poor boy on this nonsense for the past few days on this stuff." Cid continued. " Give me a bit of a break." Merlin prepared to continue and yell at Cid but instead looked to Arthur.

" Alright, Alright." He said." Arthur." He said as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder, helping him up and walking with him to the door." You out and get yourself a bit of fresh air." So Arthur did as he was told and stepped outside. He realize since he first arrived he hadn't seen much Radiant Garden so he thought he'd go and take a look around." Oh and Arthur." Said Merlin who stood in the open doorway. Arthur turned around and looked at his mentor. The old man looked at the ground struggling as if to find what to say." Don't go beyond the borders of the town." Arthur nodded acknowledging Merlin's request and then headed off on his way.

So with that in mind Arthur started on his little journey and headed off into town. His first stop was the Market Place. He was both in surprise and awe at the dozens of different little shops that all seemed to be owned by the same duck. The place which interested the boy the most was the ice cream shop but sadly he had no money to buy any. But owner and elderly Scottish duck gave it to him for free upon learning he was Merlin's pupil.

So Arthur continued around town licking his ice cream as he went. He went as far as he could to the edge of town just where the town ended. The houses, stores and roads all ended and turned into a dirt road which led towards a large, dark forest. Arthur stood on the border here looking out into the forest.

No one had told him much of it and what they spoke of was spoken in whispers. The only one who gave him a straightforward enough answer was Archimedes who only said "Stay away from there!" And standing there looking at it now Arthur understood why. Because as he looked at it he felt something looking back at him.

He didn't let it keep his gaze for long and instead began scanning other areas just beyond the town. He looked out in the valley below and there he saw a large flower bed with different colors of yellow, red, and purple all shooting out from the ground. The Pleasant sight drew Arthur to it but it was beyond the borders of town where Merlin had told him not to go. But the lovely allure of the colorful flowers drew him in and Arthur walked down towards them. He walked down and began walking amongst the flowers brushing his hand against the top as he walked by, a soft wind blowing with him.

Arthur now turned his head forward and that's when he saw someone else. Looking straight ahead of him he saw a little girl in a blue dress with blonde hair. Arthur stopped in his tracks as he continued to look at her. She was down on her knees picking the flowers, and after a couple seconds she turned around to realize he was there.

"Oh, hello there." She greeted him with a smile. And when she smiled at him Arthur suddenly felt strange. He was weak in the knees, his head in a whirl and he felt an extreme sensation as if he was walking on air.

"H-Hello." He replied." W-What are you doing out here?" He took a step closer to her.

"I'm Alice." She said." What's your name?" And in that moment Arthur was so confused his mind and his mouth were on different frequencies.

"Wart." He said.

"Wart?" repeated Alice as she scrunched up her face." That's a very odd name."

"Uh no, no!" He waved his arms around." Everyone calls me Wart but my real name is Arthur."

"Arthur." She repeated." Well it's a much better name than Wart." She bent down and continued to pick flowers.

"What um.. What are you doing?" asked Arthur.

"Picking flowers of course, what does it look like I'm doing?" she chuckled. Arthur stepped back and began rubbing the back of his head nervously." Would you like to help me?" she smiled.

"Yes!" he exclaimed jumping up but immediately calmed himself down." Yes." He said calmer." I'd be glad to help." So Arthur kneeled down next to her and together the two began to pick flowers together." So um." Stammered Arthur hoping to continue a conversation." What are you doing out here, picking flowers for, Alice?"

"Well I just had to get away from my elder sister. So I came here to escape to a world all my own."

"A world all your own?" Arthur said confused.

"Yes. You see when I'm by myself it's like I enter a world limited to the extent of my imagination." Arthur continued to look at her confused." It's like this you see animals can read, write and talk. The flowers can as well. And things that are, are exactly what they're not." Arthur scratched his head.

"I'm afraid I still don't follow." He said. Alice opened her mouth to continue but then another voice calling out got her attention.

"Alice, Alice!" Alice and Arthur turned and looked to the top of the hill where they saw a woman probably as old as Sir Kay standing there." Alice, come along dear. It's time to go."

"That'll be my sister." Alice said with a sigh." Thank you for helping me Arthur." She turned to him.

"Y-Yes, Your w-welcome." He said standing up and handing her the flowers he'd picked.

"Goodbye Arthur." She said. And the boy's throat suddenly felt dry all of a sudden and the only noise that came out was a squeak." Maybe I'll see you again, some other time." Then she turned and left the field.

"Goodbye." He finally said after she was long gone.  
Arthur decided then to conclude his littler adventure there and returned back home. But he felt the strange the whole time. His legs wobbled and shook making it hard to walk, his chest was pounding like a drum.

He stumbled back home and stumbled through the door, using tables and chairs as support as he walked deeper into the house. And these strange antics caught the attention of several others. Sitting at the table nearby were Leon and Tifa, sitting across from each other. Leon reading his newspaper while Tifa ate her cereal. Although she would occasionally slurp much to Leon's annoyance as he could flip his paper down to glare at her smirking face. But when Arthur walked in the two turned and watched him stumbled into the house.

"What are you doing?" asked Leon as he looked up from his newspaper.

"I-I-I don't know." Arthur replied in a soft voice." I feel strange."

"Strange?" Leon asked." What are you sick?"

"I-I think so. My chest feels funny."

"Come here." Leon motioned for Arthur to come close and the boy did. Then Leon laid his hand out on Arthur's chest and he too could feel Arthur's heart pounding like a drum." You're not sick." Leon told taking his hand away." Something's just got your blood flowing, what'd you do go for a run or something?"

"No a-a walk." Arthur told." But I-I met someone."

"You met someone?" repeated Leon as both he and Tifa looked at Arthur confused.

"A girl." He replied. Leon looked on with a blank expression on his face as Tifa jumped up and squealed causing both men to jolted in surprise.

"Oh Arthur, that's wonderful!" she squealed as she jumped up and hugged him." What was her name, where did you meet her?!"

"H-Her name is Alice." He replied." I met her while I was walking around town in a field of flowers."

"Ah!" Tifa sighed with her hands over her heart." How romantic." And she fell back onto Leon who made no attempt to catch her so she just stood there like a pole up against him. He turned and squinted his face at her.

"So what should I do?" asked Arthur.

"Oh!" said Tifa jumping back up and hitting Leon in the chin with her elbow in the process." You've got to go see her again!"

"This is all happening so fast." Said Arthur holding his head.

"Ah young love." Sighed Tifa.

"Young Love?!" questioned Arthur.

"Yes Love." She continued." It's a special kind of feeling that only two kindred souls can feel for each other." She reached her hand back and laid it on top of Leon's. He slowly averted his eyes from his newspaper and turned his head to Tifa with a raised brow and a look of confusion.

Everyone's attention was called to the sound of a door opening and closing, they looked up and saw Merlin with Archimedes on his shoulder.

"Ah there you are boy." He said looking at Arthur as he descended the stairs with Archimedes flying down next to him." I was wondering where you got off to. But now we can resume or lesson."

"But Merlin." Said Tifa." Something has-"

"Not now my dear." Said Merlin fanning her away." The Wart and I are in the middle of a lesson. So be off you two be off." He said shooing Leon and Tifa away. The two did as they were asked and left the room." Now then boy." Merlin said to Arthur." Where were we? Ah yes, light and darkness." He turned to the chalkboard and his back to Arthur.

"M-Merlin?"

"Yes lad."

"What is love?" Merlin suddenly stopped what he was doing and slowly turned back to his pupil.

"Love." Said Merlin. Arthur nodded his head." Well." Merlin said as he ran one hand along his beard." It's hard to explain. It's a powerful thing but a very simple thing. It is… well it's… do you remember being a squirrel back home?"

"Yes." Arthur nodded.

"Well remember than and remember it well."

"I don't think I understand." Said Arthur.

"You'll understand one day my boy." Said Merlin." But for now we must continue with your lesson."


	3. Official Wizard Business

**Official Wizard Business**

Arthur was sitting at in his desk in the classroom like he usually does every Monday through Friday until 5 pm. But there was something strange about Arthur's lesson today and that was that there was no lesson.

Merlin was nowhere to be found. He was not teaching Arthur, he was not in his study reading, he was not arguing with Cid, it's as if he had vanished. Not even the Educated Owl Archimdes could be found. But Arthur sought to use one of Merlin's teachings of patience and stayed where he was and wait for his teacher.

Merlin was meanwhile out on his own adventure with Archimedes along with him. The two were in Ansem's old study, and had been since the previous night. Merlin sat at the desk with a big book open before him with countless others all around him. Merlin wiped his glasses as Archimedes flew down from the shelf above, holding a book between his legs.

"There!" he grunted as he flew down and placed it on a pile with all the others." Try than one."

"This one?" Merlin pushed the one book he had aside and grabbed the one Archimedes had. Then he began flipping through the pages while Archimedes perched himself on Merlin's shoulder. While the Wizard flipped through the pages Archimedes darted his head around, looking upwards towards the clock.

And when he saw what time it was he jolted up in surprise.

"Good Heavens!" he yelled. Then he turned to Merlin and began flapping his wings at him. "Merlin, Merlin look at the time."

"The time?" Merlin said calmly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch." Well I do believe it" He looked at the watch." GEHOSAFAT!" He yelled, knocking himself out of his chair and onto the floor. But he quickly bounded back to his feet and began grabbing his things off the desk.

"Hurry up, Hurry up." Archimedes said as he hurried Merlin along." We can't be late or-"

"I know Archimedes!" Merlin yelled pounding a fist on the table." I know!" He gathered the last of his things in his hand. Then he held his cane high above his head." BLOW ME BACK HOME!" He yelled a tapped his own head. Then his feet began to spark and go off like a rocket, leading him out the window and into the sky with Archimedes flying along next to him.

Meanwhile back at home Arthur was still waiting for Merlin but his patience had now turned to boredom as he sat in his desk tapping hid pencil against it.

He watched as one by one other members of the house began getting up and making their way into the kitchen. Cid was the first and had been sipping at his coffee for several minutes. Leon and Tifa were next arriving together.

Leon poured himself a cup of coffee only for Tifa to snatch it away from him before he could drink it. But then right before she could drink it he stole it back and despite her pouting face he ignored her and drank his coffee. That's when Tifa jumped up on his shoulders to try and grab it back.

"Excuse me. "spoke up Arthur." I'm sorry to interrupt, but have any of you seen Merlin?"

"The old loon?" asked Cid." Haven't seen him since last night."

"Do any of you know where he might be?"

"No." Leon grunted as he pushed Tifa off him with one hand while keeping the coffee away with the other. "He comes and goes at will." Said Leon." He is a wizard you know."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Said Tifa as she picked herself up off the floor.

Just then there was a firm knock at the door which caused it to rattle.

"That must be him now." Said Tifa aloud. But Cid and Leon only looked to each other confused, Merlin lived in the house with them why would he need to knock? Tifa walked over to answer the door expecting Merlin but surprise when he wasn't there.

Standing before her was a tall but firm looking old man with long blue robes, a beard that reached down to his chest, a point blue hat and most noticeable the two small pupils of his eyes.

"May I come in?" He purred in a soft but firm voice. Tifa said nothing but took a step back allowing the man to enter the house. He ducked his head as he came through the door and then rose to his full height as he stood before all the others in the room.

And a cold silence filled the air as everyone could only look in his fear at this newcomer who said nothing. All he did was stand there with his hands in his sleeves and his small eyes scanning and observing all in the room. His eyes stopped when he came to Arthur, as he could tell just by looking at him he was not from this world. Arthur could only drop his eyes away in fright. The man gave a 'dirty look' and raised an eyebrow in response.

Finally someone spoke to him.

"Excuse me, sir." Said Cid taking a step over to the newcomer, who rotated his eyes over to him." But is there something you want?"

"I'm here on official business." He responded in a slow voice.

"And what official business may that be?" asked Cid taking another step closer." Because we are in charge of this place."

"I am familiar with who you all are." He responded." But my business here today does not concern any of you."

"Then what does-" But everyone stopped talking and instead look outside as there was the sound of a sudden crash.

"Oh hang it all!" called a familiar voice. Then sound of coughing could be heard as black smoke rose outside and footsteps could be heard coming for the door. Then the door swung open and Merlin stood there coughing as he let black smoke into the house." I'm here!" He called out." I'm he-" But he suddenly stopped as his eyes met with the newcomer to the house. The man gave Merlin the 'dirty look' again and raised his eyebrow.

Merlin patted and dusted himself off before taking a careful step closer. He removed his hat and bowed before him." Master Yen Sid." He said." I-I did not expect you so early." Archimedes flew past Merlin and onto a ledge nearby.

"I arrived when I told you I would." The man known as Yen Sid replied." It is you" He nodded to Merlin." Who is late."

"Well I um.. I mean.. I was." Merlin stammered. But yen Sid's attention was called to something else, the black smoke which Merlin had let in was now coming in faster. Yen Sid for the first time now removed his hands from his sleeves and with a slight wave the smoke as if propelled by some forces slowly backed down the door and into the sky, with the door closing behind it.

Arthur now stood up and walked over to Archimedes.

"Archimedes, Archimedes." He whispered.

"Shh, hush now boy." Said Archimedes silencing him.

Just then the last member of the house Yuffie slid down the stairs and strolled into the kitchen, unaware of the tension that was building. She walked up and towards Yen Sid but stopped as he stood before her and did not move.

"Hey old man, can you move?!" she hollered. Everyone darted their heads over to Yuffie and Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin. Yen Sid slowly turned his head around and peaked at Yuffie over his shoulder.

But Merlin quickly interjected, putting himself between Yen Sid and the ninja.

"Yuffie, my dear." He said putting his hands on her shoulder." Ever the feisty one, haha." Then he guided her around Yen Sid who's eyes watched every step of the way. Once Merlin had moved Yuffie he turned back to his fellow Wizard." M-Master shall we resume in my study?"

"I think that would be wise." Yen Sid replied. Merlin extended his arm in the direction of the study.

"After you, Master." And Yen Sid turned and led the way, his seat silent as he moved across the ground dragging his robes behind him. Then Merlin followed after him.

"But Merlin." Said Arthur as he ran after his teacher." What about my lesson, what about-"

"Arthur." Said Merlin putting his hand on the boy's shoulder." I will have time to teach you later but for now I must-" He turned away from the boy to see Yen Sid's eyes glaring at him from inside his room." I must attend to other matters." Merlin said turning back to him." Everyone!" He called at his housemates." Could you all help me today and see to the Wart's education." He did not wait for a reply and turned into the study closing the door behind him.

"What was that?" commented Arthur confused, as was the rest of the house.

"The dear boy was Master Yen Sid. The Greatest and Most Powerful of all the Wizards."

"B-But I thought Merlin was the world's most powerful wizard." Said Arthur turning to the owl.

"There are more worlds than one, boy." Archimedes replied." And Yen Sid is the most powerful and wisest of all the Wizards of all the world. Not only that but he was the teacher of Merlin as well as many other fairies, shamans, and other magic learners."

Merlin entered the study to see his master resting in his big, red chair.

"S-Something to drink, Master?" He asked. Yen Side nodded his reply. Merlin then went over to the shelf where he poured some wine into a long, thin glass. Then with a shaky hand he handed it off to Yen Sid who took his first sip silently. Merlin himself looked around for a place to sit and chose a wooden stool to rest his backside." I um.. I hope my housemates did not give you any trouble. They are quite the characters. The boy is my pupil, Arthur. The Future King of his world. But for now he is my pupil and a gifted little lad at that. He-"

"He does not concern me." Yen Sid interrupted." We have more urgent matters to attend to."

"Y-Yes, yes we do." Said Merlin as he lit his pipe. Then he began puffing smoke into the air and around the room." Where, where should we begin?"

In one swift motion Yen Sid stood up and flung his arms out. The windows shut themselves and the room began to grow darker as the lights dimmed. Yen Sid slowly began moving his hands and the smoke began to whirl around them.

"The Darkness is growing." He said as the smoke began to glow colors of black and purple." It will be here soon." He raised his hands high and opened his arms wide and the smoke turned into a bat that shrieked and flew at Merlin, who jumped out of his seat and fell onto the floor. Merlin looked ahead and saw Yen Sid's eyes gleaming at him amongst the dark smoke." You Merlin." He stretched a long finger at him." Must be ready for whatever is to come, like the rest of us are."

"Y-Yes Master I, I, I understand that." Merlin stammered as he rose to his feet, picking up his pipe in the process." That is why I moved everything here." He began grabbing several books and held them in his hands. On the shelf above his books was Arthur's sword Excalibur which he would hold onto until the boy was ready."W-Why I brought the boy here so that I may educate him while I fulfill my duties." Yen Sid laid his hand on the books Merlin held and shoved them onto the desk.

"Your obsession of teaching this boy has become somewhat of a nuisance." He said sternly." Your duty first and foremost is to help Light prevail. Your teachings with this boy can be done at your own time but not if it will hinder this goal." With that Yen Sid turned and walked to the door. He prepared to leave but then Merlin spoke out.

"Now just a minute." He said in as powerful a voice as he could manage. Yen Side turned back to Merlin with a raised brow. Many regarded Merlin as being very powerful which he was in his own right. He was a master of magic and wiser than most. Merlin had helped fight the darkness for years and even still he was only afraid of one person. That was Yen Sid who was still wiser and powerful than Merlin was." I have only ever done as you have asked me to Master. I have always kept an eye on the darkness. I have eyes and ears all over this world. An old friend of mine keeps watch on the dark forest for me and reports to me all he can find. But as for that boy!" He pointed to the door, on the other side where he knew Arthur was." T-that boy is my pupil and my responsibility. I-I have given my word that I will educate him and teach him, and by thunder if you tell me I can't then I'll, I'll-"

"Is that so?" Yen Sid said to him.

"Hm? Is what so?"

"That you have eyes everywhere. That there is someone in the dark forest right now, keeping watch for you?"

"Well yes, yes." Merlin bellowed proudly." He is a gentle soul, an old pig farmer. He-"

"Then I would suggest that you pay him a visit." Told Yen Sid leaning in closer to Merlin." Things have been set into motion now, the wheels of war are turning." Then Yen Sid turned and walked out the door, Merlin standing in the doorway of his study watching him go.

On his way out Yen Sid turned to his left to see Arthur in his 'classroom' sitting before the chalkboard while Archimedes was teaching him. The old wizard slowly turned and walked into the classroom.

"Now see here boy." Said Archimedes." This… This.." He froze up as Yen Side walked over to them. Arthur turned in his desk and watched as the old man came and stood over him with his eyes always staring, never blinking. And the gaze of his eyes made Arthur shrink down.

Then Yen Sid turned and took a seat down next to Arthur, taking his hat off and resting it down before doing so. Arthur now saw for the first time that he was bald.

"What are you learning?" asked Yen Sid.

"I'm-I'm teaching the boy" began Archimdes.

"I did not ask you." Yen Sid said not even looking at him. Arthur was silent for a moment but eventually found his voice.

"Science, sir." He responded. Yen Sid dropped one hand to his knee and opened his palm, then the book on Arthur's desk flew to his hand. Then the old wizard brought it up and began reading it.

"Science." He said." Chemistry, Physics. All important things to know when you're a King."

"Y-Yes, sir." Arthur nodded." Merlin says I'll grow up to be a King." Yen Sid was silent as he flipped a page.

"What's your name?" he finally asked.

"A-Arthur but everyone calls me Wart."

"What's your full name, Arthur?"

"Arthur Pendragon."

"Would you like some advice on being a ruler?" asked Yen Sid picking up his head and making eye contact with Arthur.

"Y-Yes, sir." He nodded.

"Surround yourself with those you trust, with those you can count on. Someone who give their heart and soul to any task, even when others deem it unnecessary. That is the first thing I teach all my students." He closed the book and handed it back to Arthur. Merlin meanwhile stood back and listened on how his master had just officially commented his own teaching of his own pupil.

"T-Thank you, sir." Arthur nodded as he took the book. He felt now as if he should say something else, a compliment in return." That's a very interesting hat." He nodded to it. Yen Sid reached back and grabbed the hat with both hands.

"Yes." He said as he observed it." It is a very interesting hat." Then Yen Sid rose up and returned the hat to his head, covering his bald spot. Then without another word and with silent footsteps he headed for the door." Nightfall is coming." He announced in a voice of thunder so that all in the house could hear." I would recommend you all stay inside tonight." And with that said Yen Sid marched out the door. He took one step outside, followed by another and when the third hit the ground he vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"Wow." Commented Arthur from the window after watching him go." Merlin, Merlin." His teacher walked over to him, having viewed the same sight." Could you do something like that?"

"Like that?" He repeated." Oh no. Master Yen Sid has had thousands of years more experience than myself. And I think even a thousand years from now I shall not even be able to do that."

"Well how old are you now?"

"Ge uh.. well.. I." Merlin stammered." That's not important right now, boy. What is important is your studies, come along!" And Merlin marched towards the chalkboard and Arthur returned to his seat.


	4. Day's Watch

**Day's Watch**

Today was a new day for Arthur. He was only a boy of 12, the pupil of the world's most powerful wizard, his future was to be a king and now he was an official Radian Garden Restoration Committee Member.

Since he was living with the Committee and had gotten to know it's members so well it was only a limited time until this happened.

"MORNING!" Yuffie yelled in Arthur's face as the boy was preoccupied with eating his breakfast. She was kneeling on the table before him and her yelling caused him to topple over in his chair and onto the floor." Oops." She frowned.

Tifa walked over and helped Arthur to his feet.

"What happened?" He groaned. Tifa dusted off his head.

"We've got a surprise for you Arthur." Said Tifa.

"Welcome to the Committee Wart!" Yuffie exclaimed as she forced the card at him. Arthur took it an observed the card." Now you have free access to all our Organization's resources. Not only that but it gets you out of any trouble."

"Enough!" commanded a voice that caused them all to shutter. Leon stepped out and walked over to them, standing in front of Arthur." This is no toy." He told." It signifies the trust we have in you. Do not betray our trust! Now Merlin and I have agreed on you receiving this position. He believes it'll be a good lesson in responsibility for you, but we have also agreed that it will not conflict with your studies, understand?!"

"Y-Yes, sir." Leon glanced to Tifa and Yuffie with sternness before walking away. After he left Yuffie puffed out her chest and shoulders.

"Don't betray my trust." She grumbled in a rough voice getting a laugh from Tifa.

"He's very serious about this job." Arthur said still a bit shaken." I hope I don't let him… any of you down."

"Don't let him get to you." Tifa said." He takes everything too seriously." She sat down at the table." It's a fault really."

"Wart!" Leon commanded as he turned back to him.

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Come along. I'm taking you out on your first patrol."

"Yes, sir. Will I need anything?" Said Arthur as he walked up and stood before Leon.

"You can stop calling me 'sir' for one." He commanded. Then he swung the door open and led the way out with Arthur right on his heels.

"Have fun!" called Tifa." Be safe!"

Leon led Arthur into town and that's where their patrol began.

"Our basic duty is this." Leon told his newest member."We stand watch over the town night and day. Right now is your day watch but later tonight you'll have to go on the night's watch, understand." Arthur nodded and Leon continued." We help all those who life here in any way we can. Protection, Repairs, maintenance, anything that comes to mind. You understand that?"

"Yes, sir- um Leon."

"I always like to start off with Mr. McDuck." Leon pointed out the Scottish Duck whom Arthur had met the day prior." He complains if I don't come see him first." So Leon led the way and they approached the most wealthiest duck alive." Mr. McDuck."

Scrooge turned around and faced the duo." Ah Mr. Leon." He said upon seeing him." I was wondering when you were going to show up. I have some compliant."

"Name them." Said Leon. It was now that Scrooge had noticed Arthur for the first time.

"Well hello there lad." He greeted." Good to see you again."

"Good to see you again to, sir." Arthur replied.

"Mr. McDuck" Leon said getting his attention." Your complaint?"

"Right, right. Some of my machines have not been working to their full potential. I need Cid to be down here as soon as possible, you understand?!"

"Yes, I-"

"AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" he reaffirmed.

"I understand." Leon replied in a calm tone of voice." I will let him know." Leon turned and walked away, prepared to continue the rest of the patrol.

"Goodbye Mr. McDuck." Arthur said before he left.

"You take care of this boy now." Called Scrooge to Leon pointing to Arthur." He's a good lad." Leon just nodded over his shoulder as he and Arthur continued to their next stop, Tony's. Leon led the way into the establishment and a bell rung over the door as they walked in.

Arthur looked straight ahead at the counter and watched as a chubby Italian man turned and looked at them.

"Oh Hello Leo." He said with his arms in the air. He walked around the counter and came out to greet them." How is-a you doing." He greeted Leon with a handshake and a slap on the back." I hava no seen you since-a last Tuesday."

"I've been busy, Tony." Leon replied calmly." Just come to check and see if you need anything here."

"We's-a doing alright, alright." Said Tony as he wiped his fingers on his apron." Business is-a good." He looked past Leon now and noticed Arthur standing there." Hello-a boy, whatsa you doin there?"

"This is Arthur." Leon introduced as he stepped aside." He arrived here about a week ago and this is his first day on the committee."

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Arthur said to him.

"Tony, Tony, everybody acalls me Tony." He smiled."Hey-a Leonardo." Said Tony turning back to Leon." How-is-a the lady? She a-make outta alright? I hava no seen her in a long, time."

"What does he mean, Leon?" asked Arthur.

"Wart." Said Leon." Go wait outside." So without much thought on the matter Arthur did as he was told and went to wait outside. He exited the restaurant and walked around the corner, to wait in the alley.

Arthur turned around the corner but when he did he bumped into something and fell flat onto his back. Looking up he saw a big man in mostly black cloths with spikey blonde hair. The man looked him over with a cold sternness as he said nothing.

"Oh I-I'm sorry." Said Arthur as he slowly got to his feet." I-I-I didn't look where I was going and-"

"Wart!" called Leon." Where are you?!" Right at that moment Leon came around the corner and spotted Arthur with the stranger. His eyes were at first drawn to Arthur but then to the man he was with.

The two made eye contact and it seemed to Arthur as if the air suddenly got thicker as Leon marched up and stood before the stranger.

"Cloud." Said Leon as if saying it had scratched his throat.

"Leon." He replied.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he stepped forward, pushing Arthur a step back away from Cloud.

"I was in the neighborhood. Just got back recently." Arthur darted his head back and forth between whomever was talking. And as he listened he could only hope things didn't escalate to a negative outcome.

"And what are you doing to this boy?" Leon nodded his head to Arthur but the two never broke eye contact." Given him a hard time?"

"He wasn't watching where he was going." Cloud responded." It's a good idea to keep your eyes open."

"You don't always have to look over your shoulder when you're surrounded by those you trust." Leon said." You should remember that."

"But sometimes we're all alone." Said Cloud. The two were silent now for the first time and Arthur saw this as good a time as any to but in.

"Hey Leon." He said." We've got to get back to patrol."

"Your right, Wart. Your right." Nodded Leon although he didn't look at Arthur when he said it." You run along and I'll catch up in a minute." So Arthur did as he was told and walked off, looking over his shoulder as the two eyed each other down still.

Arthur walked around the corner but curious as to what might happen he stayed close by and listened.

"So what has it been like here?" asked Cloud." Not too boring I hope. We" he said stressing the word." never really did have a lot of quiet back then but it was never boring."

"We get along just fine." Replied Leon." With or without you."

"Something had to be done, one way or another." Said Cloud.

"Is that what you think?" remarked Leon." You think it's all about you? You left to purge yourself of darkness. I stay to help save others from it."

"Tell me if I stayed to pick up the pieces would you admire me more?" The two fell silent once again and began looking each other but still seemed as if they were speaking to each other in the silence.

"Don't come by the house later." Then Leon turned and walked away, getting back to his initial mission of patrolling with Arthur. "Let's go!" Leon snapped his fingers at Arthur as he walked by him. Arthur quickly turned and ran to try and keep up with Leon, looking over his shoulder at Cloud.

"Who was that?" asked Arthur as soon as he was out of sight.

"His name is Cloud." Leon told." He used to be a former Committee member her."

"Was he? Why did he leave? What happened to him?"

"He has his own reasons that I won't discuss. But his reasoning means little to me."

"Why?" asked Arthur looking up at him as he did he thought over what they he heard them talk about. Leon just tense up his shoulders and looked away from Arthur." You know Merlin's always telling him about how honesty is important and-"

"I already told you I shouldn't discuss it!" Leon snapped frightening Wart enough to jump up in his place. They continued on in silence for several moments." But I will say this, his leaving hurt a lot of people. You just stay away from him Arthur, he's bad news. And if you see him or he comes hear you, you come get me and I'll handle him. He and I have unfinished business."

"Business?" questioned Arthur. Leon gave him a sideways glance."Okay. "Arthur nodded, dismissing any thoughts from his head.

"And Arthur." The boy turned his head and looked up at Leon."Keep this between us" Leon motioned to the two of them." nobody has to know." Arthur listened to the sternness in his voice and nodded his reply.

The rest of the day Arthur made no mention of Cloud because he didn't want to stir Leon up anymore. Even long after their confrontation as Arthur and Leon worked on other jobs the air was still thicker and angered.

But they completed out the day the day's work and were now on their way back home, just as the sun was going down. Arthur reached forward and grabbed the doorknob and was ready to pull it open.

"Arthur." Aid Leon getting his attention." Remember this was our secret." Then he moved passed Arthur, opened the door himself and went inside.

The two walked into the house where they saw Cid, Tifa, and Yuffie spaced out across the Living room watching the tv.

"Welcome back." Greeted Cid." Pull up a chair, a classic is on." He turned back to the tv. Leon and Arthur did not disagree and began walking over to the others. Leon sat down next to Tifa and kicked his legs up. Arthur watched as Tifa cuddled up against him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Arthur!" cried Yuffie getting his attention." Could you make some popcorn?"

"Oh Okay." Replied Arthur and he walked back into the kitchen. He put the popcorn in the microwave and began to make it. It was a slow process seeing as how he wasn't used to technology, but it was as he was making it that he noticed something outside.

Arthur peered out through the window and saw someone walking towards the house. As he got closer and more into the light Arthur recognized it as Cloud.

And Arthur had the feeling that this was going to be bad and that he'd have to alert someone.

"Uh Leon." Arthur called.

"What?" Leon responded without looking at Arthur.

"I um.. I need some help with this."

"You know how to work the microwave."

"But I-I need help." Leon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he quickly jumped to his feet ,but Tifa was unprepared for his sudden movement and when Leon jumped up her head fell down and slammed on the couch.

"Ow." She groaned picking her head up and watching him go." If you're getting up could you get me a drink?"

"Yes." Leon sighed as he walked up to Arthur. Leon reached for the microwave but was stopped by Arthur who then pointed to the window. Leon followed his finger and looked to see Cloud outside.

Without another word Leon went to the door and walked outside. Arthur knew he'd have to continue on like all was normal, just hopefully nobody would notice Leon's absence. But when Arthur turned around he saw Cid looking at him.

"Say where did-" he began.

"Has anyone seen Merlin?" Arthur asked." I haven't seen him all day. And I would like to see him before I have to go on my night watch."

"The Old Loon isn't here." Told Cid." He stepped out about a half hour ago, some important wizard stuff to do I don't know." Arthur nodded his head.

It was now that Leon walked back into the house slightly out of breath, his hair ruffled up. Arthur glanced outside the window to see nobody else out there, then he turned back to Leon.

"Good job Arthur." Panted Leon as he patted him on the back." This is our little secret remember" Arthur nodded. Now where is-" He began looking around but then Arthur then held up the popcorn in one hand and a soda in the other. Leon nodded his head and took both objects and together the two walked back to join the others.

Arthur was going to sit down next to Cid but was pulled in by Yuffie to sit next to her. He was placed next to her and she immediately began eating the popcorn.

Leon went to his original spot, kicking up his legs and handing the soda off to Tifa.

"Here." He said emotionlessly without looking at her and leaving it at that. Tifa took the beverage and began examining the can.

"Diet." She said aloud and then slowly turned to Leon." Are you trying to tell me something?" Leon slowly turned his face to her confused.

"This should be good." Snickered Yuffie to Arthur. Cid just sat back in his place and chuckled.


	5. Night's Watch

**Night's Watch**

Meanwhile at the tavern in town. The atmosphere was lively with friends laughing all around telling stories and jokes. The fireplace roaring with excitement. Only one resident was in no merry mood.

He was in a booth by himself, his old figure hunched over so that no one might see him. It was Merlin and his trusty owl Archimedes was sitting on the ledge nearby. They'd been waiting for some time and in an effort to pass it Merlin pulled his pipe and matches from his pocket.

"Do you think he'll come?" asked Archimedes.

"He'll come." Nodded Merlin lighting a match. Then right on cue their guest had arrived.

"Merlin." Said a third voice. Wizard and owl looked up to see a stocky old man with a bald head standing there.

"Dalben." Said Merlin as he got up and extended his hand." My dear old friend thank you for coming." Dalben shook Merlin's hand. This was Merlin's informant whom he had told Yen Sid about and after meeting with his master Merlin thought it best to check up with the old famer.

"I wish I could have come sooner." He responded frantically." But the road was much more dangerous than I thought."

"Do sit down, do sit down." Fanned Merlin as he sat down and then Dalben across from him. It was now that the farmer saw Archimedes.

"Dalben." Addressed Archimedes." It's good to see you."

"Good to see you to." He responded taking a cloth out from his pocket and wiping his head." Thought I wish it was under better circumstances." Merlin lit another match and brought it to his pipe, puffing smoke into the air." It was a dangerous ride getting here."

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin." What did you see?" Dalben turned his head and took a careful glance around the room, Merlin and Archimedes did the same. Once they were sure the coast was clear they continued. Then the farmer leaned into towards the wizard.

"The road was block." He whispered." By a dark spirit who chased me down and off the road and into the woods." Merlin nodded his head intently knowing that this was no mere local superstition." But that is not all."

"Not all?" questioned wizard and Owl.

"Strange things have been lurking in the forest." Continued Dalben. " Strange noises in the night and in the morning strange tracks. I followed their trail and they led to the mountains."

"The mountains?" repeated Merlin taking his pipe from his mouth. Dalben nodded to him." Dalben." Said Merlin both frightened and frantic." You didn't go-"

"No." answered Dalben." I didn't have the stomach to pass even the edge of the forest." Merlin nodded his first fear put to rest and sat back with his pipe in his mouth. He was silent for several moments." What are we going to do?" Merlin cocked his head and made eye contact with him.

"You must return to your farm." Told Merlin standing up. Dalben stood up with him and Archimedes flew to Merlin's hat. Then they walked to the door." And keep an eye open for me there."

"Yes, I can do that." Said Dalben. Merlin pushed open the door of the Tavern and the two walked out." But what will you do?" Merlin turned and looked at Dalben and with the lighting from the tavern the farmer could see the sternness on the wizard's face.

"I must return to my study." He told." And learn whatever I can." Then he turned and stormed off.

"Be careful Merlin." Called Dalben.

"I'll be fine." Said Merlin turning back to him." You be careful out on your farm!" He waved his cane at him. At that notion Dalben smiled seeing despite his anger Merlin still meant well. Then the two parted ways and went back to their respective domains.

Meanwhile back at the house.

Everyone sat around in the living room and the conjoining rooms. Arthur and Cid, later joined by Yuffie had watched as Leon and Tifa went from room to room with Tifa following after him until finally they settled down in the living room. Then they all turned their attention towards the TV where an old movie just happened to be playing.

Yuffie sat legs crossed on the frame of the couch, Leon sat next to her on the couch with Tifa laying across it resting her head against his chest in her hands was a bowl of popcorn. Cid was nearby on his chair and Arthur on the couch next to him.

The female character ran up to the door sobbing as a man was about to leave.

"Where will I go, what shall I do?" she asked.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." Was the man's response and he headed out the door. The scene played out a few more moments and then the end credits rolled.

"I don't get it." Said Yuffie who was the first to speak." He stuck with her after all that and she just cries?! What a waste of time!"

"That movie is a classic!" said Cid.

"I'm afraid I didn't really understand it either." Spoke up Arthur. Cid turned and wrapped his arm around Arthur and brought him close.

"Boy let me tell you, one day you'll understand." The two were then distracted by the sound of a crunching noise. They slowly turned their heads to see Tifa laid out over Leon's lap thought he was stone-face as usual.

With a chip in hand she began pushing it against Leon's mouth, thought he didn't open it Tifa just kept slamming the chip against his face. Then she must have hit it to hard and the chip turned into crumbs and fell back down on her. She sat herself up with crumbs all over her face, hair, and chest. She looked to Leon who looked back at her creating a weird vibe in the air.

"Will I ever understand that?" asked Arthur pointing to the two.

"I'm gonna leave that talk to Merlin."

And just then the door flung open and Merlin stormed in with Archimedes flying overhead.

"Merlin." Said Arthur getting his attention.

"What?" asked Merlin turning to him quickly.

"Merlin" Said Arthur standing up and walking over to him." I've had the most exciting day today. I went around town and got to meet all different kinds of people and-"

"Very interesting, very interesting." Said Merlin quickly." Let me tell you something my lad. I've decided to give you the rest of the week off from your studies."

"Wha- really?" beamed Arthur.

"Of course. You've been working very hard recently, I think you've earned the rest." Said Merlin in one breath. And before anyone else could say anything Merlin marched onto into the backroom known as his office and closed the door.

"Well that was odd." Commented from Cid." Even from that old loon."

"Since it looks like you've been let off on the studies you have a new mission." Said Leon getting Arthur's attention.

"Another mission?" he asked. Leon nodded.

"You've got the night watch, remember? It's getting to be about that time."

"All by himself?" questioned Tifa." Leon he's not ready for that."

"He's been here for over a month and he needs the practice. I think he's ready."

"It could be too dangerous." Commented Cid." At least let Yuffie go with him." He pointed to the ninja." If for nothing else than to get her out of here for a while."

"I can go for some adventure." Said Yuffie as she appeared next to Wart." What do you say Kid?!" She said slapping him on the back.

"I-I'm not afraid." He said." I can go it alone."

"Are you sure?" asked Yuffie.

"Yea. I'll be fine." Then he turned to the door and headed out beginning his patrol.

So Arthur was sent on solo patrol. The last glimpse of the sun had disappeared beyond the edge of the mountains and night had come. It was calm and peaceful a soft breeze blowing every so often. Everyone he passed greeted him warmly with a 'Hello' or a 'Good Evening'. He saw no strange sights except for a long, lanky school master wandering down the road.

But then strange things started to happen when the soft cool breeze suddenly picked up and blew rapidly. The sudden wind nearly blew him off his feet but as soon as it was there it was gone and he paid it no mind and continued on his way.

But that was when something strange happened. He could hear no sounds. No voices from around the town, no laughter from the tavern, or mother's singing their children to sleep.

Arthur turned his head from side to side and scanned the area carefully. Not that silence wasn't strange but this one had an odd feel to it. The feeling that someone was lurking in the dark and watching him. Then one sound rang out. At first it was the sound of a hiss, like a snake. The following it was the sound of flapping and bare skin hitting the ground. It sounded as if it was at a distance but was getting closer.

Arthur didn't know what the sound was or how to explain it but it frightened him. So he continued on his way thinking the sound wouldn't follow, but he was wrong. The sounds appeared as if they were getting closer and closer.

He continued his pace only faster, hearing now the flat feet getting faster and faster along with him. His heart was bouncing along his ribcage and he broke into a run as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. He dared not look back for he could hear the sounds getting closer and closer and he felt as if something was breathing down his neck.

Arthur quickly turned around the corner and ran straight into something or rather someone. He lifted his head off the ground to see a very large man with a red beard and hair standing over him. The man turned and looked down at Arthur.

"Sorry lad." He said reaching down and helping the boy up." Didn't notice you come flying around that corner."

"S-Sorry sir." Said Arthur. The man reached over and helped dust wart off.

"Aye." Said another big man with black hair as he came up from behind the other." What are you doing now Lon? Bumpin into children are we? You've had too many tonight!" He laughed.

"Shut it Ben." Responded Lon. Two more men joined them now. One was much younger, probably as old as Kay but the other was a handsome man with a broad face and golden hair.

"What's going on men?" asked the second.

"Lon's had too many John. Stumbling into wee children." Laughed Ben while Lon grumbled at him. The man identified as John turned and looked at Arthur.

"Sorry about that son." He said leaning over and dusting off the boy's shoulders.

"It's alright." Responded Arthur.

"What's a boy your age doing out this late anyway?" asked John.

"Well I….I um.. I'm part of the restoration committee. My name is Arthur." Answered Arthur, but his eyes continued to scan the area all around him for whatever was following him. And that's when he saw it, two glowing yellow eyes from the bushes. Arthur gasped at the sight of it and jumped, causing the four men to look over.

"You got a friend over there?" asked John.

"That things been following me." Arthur pointed to it.

"Go and have a look Thomas." Said John. And then the other young man walked over to the bush. The two yellow eyes stayed and watched Thomas as he got closer with one arm stretched out before the other. He reached his arm towards the bush and a low growling sound could be heard. Then as Thomas pulled the bushes away whatever was in there leaped out and jumped at him.

Thomas fell back and squirmed as the thing landed down on top of him and…. Began licking his face. The sailors laughed at the sight of the dog as it slobbered all over Thomas' face.

"A great scary monster." Laughed Ben. Thomas got to his feet and petted the dog as he walked with him back to the others.

"It's just a dog." He said.

"It's a hound dog." Said John leaning over and petting him on the head. John looked the dog over and came to his collar." Copper." He read. The dog barked. John then turned over to Arthur." Why don't you take this dog, Arthur?" Arthur stammered a response." It can get scary out here in the dark alone, could never hurt to have a companion." John patted Arthur on the shoulder and scratched Copper's head as he turned to leave, his sailors following him.

Arthur was now left alone with Copper.

"Well I guess it's just us now." He said. Copper barked happily. The boy reached down and rubbed the dog along his back." Can't believe I let something like you frighten me, c'mon!" He called as he began walking." Let's go home." Copper barked and followed after Arthur.

The journey back home was much better since he had someone to accompany him. But Arthur couldn't help the feeling that he was still being watched.

He arrived back at the house later than expected, nearly close to midnight. Arthur opened the door slowly and as carefully and quietly as he could walked in the house, waving for Copper to follow and then after the dog had entered closed the door behind him.

Then Arthur made his way deeper into the house. He realized very quickly that he couldn't see so he decided to flip on the lights just for a while so he could at least see where he was going.

But the second Wart's fingers flicked the switch a voice cried out 'NO!' and in a sudden flash the lights were off. Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin from the yell and Copper was at his side growling at whomever it was.

Both man and dog looked across the room where they saw a small flame lit across the room. Then it slowly began to hover over to them. As it got closer Arthur could make out the figure of Merlin next to it.

"Merlin." Arthur breathed a sigh of relief." You nearly scared me half to death."

"Oh." Said Merlin." Oh well I'm very sorry about that lad, I didn't mean to scare you." The candle stick he held hovered away from him and over to the sink. Merlin then pointed to the cabinet and a single glass jumped out and into the sink, filling itself with water." I was just afraid is all." He turned down to Copper who was still growling. Merlin leaned over and extended his hand to the K-9 who after sniffing Merlin's hand licked it.

"Afraid of what?" asked Arthur. Merlin picked up his head and realized what he had said.

"Well um.." He stammered with his back to Arthur as he walked over to retrieve his cup of water." I.. umm..well I was afraid you'd wake someone in the house." He said arms over his head nearly spilling his cup."Be lucky it was only me who was up. Lot of people in this house you know and if you're going to live with people you've got to respect their living conditions understand?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Arthur nodded.

"Very good." Said Merlin. He brought the cup back down and took a long sip, ending with a refreshing 'ah' and then set it down. When he set it down he turned his head and looked out the window.

Outside one could see only darkness but Merlin could see something in the darkness. A figure moving, stalking left and right in the shadows. But the wizard remained firm and his two eyes watched it carefully as it lumbered across the road, two red eyes flashing everywhere. He continued to watch it until it was far out of his sight.

"Merlin?" questioned Arthur upon seeing him stare intensely outside. The wizard's only response was a grunt." Is something the matter?"

"No, no dear boy." Merlin turned back to him." I was just thinking how now is an opportunity for another important lesson for you."

"Right now?!"

"Yes." Merlin smiled." And that is how important it is to get at least eight hours of sleep." He waved Arthur off." Go on now, up to your room."

"Yes, sir." Said Arthur as he turned and walked up the stairs, Copper following at his heels. Merlin waited until the two were up the stairs and he heard the door close to react. Then he shut all the blinds on the windows, locked the doors, and for extra measure cast a magic spell for them to remain closed until morning.


	6. The Gathering

**The Gathering**

Arthur slept for the rest of the night and well into the morning, in fact later than he normally would have. Usually someone would have woken him up if he was late even on a Saturday because he still had work to do, but on this day that didn't happen.

Arthur rolled over onto his stomach with Copper at the foot of his bed. The Coonhound stretched his legs and yawned in his sleep but his stretching caused Arthur to wake up.

The boy picked up his sleepy head and looked around, first to his desk where a clock was. It read '10:20' but Arthur looked away drowsily. But then he shot his head back and looked at the time with full consciousness. And his eyes did not fool him, the time was accurate.

With a spring in his step Arthur jumped out of bed, awakening Copper who barked as Arthur jumped up and down the room, tripping over himself as he tried to get dressed.

"Oh they're gonna be so mad." Arthur said aloud. Copper barked." Leon hates it when I'm late." He flung his shirt over his shoulders and ran out the door with Copper running along with him. Arthur then grabbed onto the railing and stomped down the steps. He could only mad how made they'd all be. He'd be surprised if they weren't all standing there with scolding looks on their faces. Arthur jumped down from the steps and with Copper next to him ran into the kitchen." I'm sorry I'm late!" he hollered as he ran in." I-" He stopped because much to his surprise there was everyone sitting around the kitchen table all looking at him with plain faces, not scolding or angry at all. The head of the table was empty but on the right was Leon and Tifa, across from them Cid and Yuffie.

"Sup." Said Yuffie casually. Arthur looked around confused.

"Sit down boy." Said Cid." Grab some grub." Arthur looked over to the stove where fresh eggs and bacon sat.

"Oh." Said Arthur." Alright." He grabbed himself a plate and began filling his plate. It was now that Copper got curious. The hound leaned against the counter with his nose in the air smelling the pleasant air of the food.

"You got a dog!" shouted Yuffie. Leon jumped up in his seat.

"Dogs." He groaned." I hate dogs." Arthur and Copper walked over to the table where he sat at the head with Copper next to him.

"Yea." Said Arthur." I found him on my patrol last night."

"Oh we looks like a sweetie." Said Tifa as she began petting Copper on the head and ears, much to his enjoyment.

"Speaking of last night." Continued Arthur." I heard the strangest noises." Tifa shot up wide eyed but pulled on Copper's ears causing him to yelp. She looked at Leon who had the same look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cid with a smirk on his face.

"When I was out on patrol I heard some strange noises." Arthur told causing Leon and Tifa to sigh in relief.

"Best put it out of your mind boy." Said Cid as he picked up a piece of bacon and tossed it to Copper." We've got more urgent matters at hand."

"More urgent?" questioned the future King.

"The old loons called together a big magical meeting." Said Cid wiping his mouth with a napkin, getting up and putting his dishes in the sink.

"What?" questioned Arthur.

"Lot of magical big-wigs gonna be here." Told Yuffie. Then at that moment Merlin walked through the door and heard what was just said.

"Not just any magical 'big-wigs'." He said walking into the room." There will also be representatives from the respective Kingdoms of each world."

"Really?" asked Tifa." And what's the topic of discussion." Merlin tensed up and his eyes scanned the room cautiously.

"Strange occurrences." He responded. And his vague answer caused heads to turn.

"Where are you meeting Merlin?" asked Arthur." I'd like to see this meeting."

"And perhaps you will my boy." Answered Merlin." We'll be meeting in the castle later today." Merlin turned and pointed out the window. And even from their far distance and the town's houses they could still see the castle poking out from overhead." But for now I must prepare for their coming. And I can't do it alone." He turned and faced those in the room with a smile.

So whether they liked it or not everyone was to work for the rest for the morning and the better part of the afternoon.

So the group began moving what seemed to be everything and anything into the meeting hall of the castle.

There were two levels in that room the ground floor, and then the 2nd floor which was a balcony. So spaces were divided up and to be taken up by different representatives of each different world. Nobody really knew the details but Merlin said to prepare for between 1-6 people from each world. And after an extensive afternoon everything was finally ready.

"Well what now?" asked Arthur to Merlin after the work was over.

"Now my boy." Said Merlin as he pulled his pocket watch from his coat and looked at it." Now we wait."

Arthur went and sat down preparing to do just that with Copper to keep him company. Merlin turned and looked out the window, seeing the pleasant little town below and beyond that the dark forest and even beyond that the mountains. There was a great deal of unknown out there and right now Merlin needed as many eyes as he could. That was when Merlin turned to Archimedes.

"Archimedes." He said getting the Owl's attention." Archimedes." The owl fluttered over and to the hand that was extended for him." I have something very important for you to do."

"Ha, don't you ever." Mocked the Owl." What is it this time?"

"Dash it all, this is serious!"

"Alright, old boy." The Owl calmed him." Settled down, settle down. What is It you need?" Merlin cocked his head over his shoulder, looking to see if anyone was listening. When he realized it was safe to speak he leaned in and whispered in the Owl's ear." Fly into the forest, see what you can find."

"The forest?" asked Archimedes turning around and looking out the window. He looked out and saw the very same forest Merlin was just looking at. The Owl turned back to his master." It's getting that bad Merlin?"

"It very well might." Nodded Merlin. The educated Owl took a deep breath.

"Alright, alright." He said." I'll see what I can find."

"Good luck." Said Merlin as Archimedes took into the air." And take care of yourself!"

"Ha you don't have to say that to me. You need more luck than I."

"Then you'd better wish it on me!" Merlin called back.

"Even if I did it would do you little good." And with that Archimedes flew up and out the window, turning back to see the disappearing figures of Arthur and Merlin behind him." Good luck you old fool." Archimedes whispered as he flew off towards his destination.

As the Owl went about his task everyone else waited. But after a time their patience began to wear thin after a time and eventually they left to go about their own tasks. But Arthur stayed with Merlin at the castle waiting to see the new visitors.

And at about four o'clock the first visitor showed up. Merlin looked at his clock and then looked outside recognizing the first visitors.

"Ah, just on time." He acknowledged.

"Somebody's here?" asked Arthur running to Merlin's side as they headed to the door with Copper following after Arthur.

"Yes, yes lad. The first of many great visitors." Merlin swung open the door and there were the first visitors but to Arthur they didn't look so great. They were dressed in the same fashion he was, a bald old man and a young boy of near his own way." Dalben!" Merlin greeted with his arms open.

"Merlin." He replied. And the two old friends hugged.

"I'm glad you could come. Was it a hard getting here?"

"No, no, quiet alright." It was then that Dalben looked past Merlin and saw Arthur. At the same time Merlin looked past Dalben and saw Taran.

"Oh I'm sorry." They said at the same time."Let me introduce my student." They reached back and grabbed the young men.

"Arthur." Said Merlin.

"Taran." Told Dalben.

"H-Hello." Said Arthur.

"Hello." Said Taran.

"I'm Arthur, Merlin's student." He extended his hand.

"My name's Taran, I'm an assistant pig keeper." And they shook. And when their hands clasped they looked each other in the eye. The student and the pig keeper regarded each other and for a fleeting moment they felt between them a common calling, a common destiny.

"Well do come in, do come in." said Merlin as he put his arm around Dulben and walked them inside." You're the first to arrive you know, the first of many great guests."

"So what is it you study?" asked Taran to Arthur as they followed their masters down the hall.

"I'm studying to be the future king of my own world." Told Arthur.

"Really?" asked Taran stopping and looking at him. Arthur nodded.

"Here you are." Said Merlin as he handed a cup of tea to Dalben." Arthur." He said turning around but surprised at not seeing him. The two young men were several feet behind their masters." Arthur!" he called getting his attention." Manners boy, manners ask Taran if he'd like a drink." Merlin reached over for more refreshments.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said to Merlin before turning to Taran." Would you-"

"No, no." he waved his hands." I'm alright."

"Merlin." Said Arthur." He says he doesn't want anything."

"What?" asked Merlin as he was pouring another cup of tea." Oh, oh alright." And using his magic he transported the tea back into the tea pot. Just then there came some knocking at the door that got everyone's attention. Merlin quickly pulled out his watch and looked it over." Oh right, I'd nearly forgotten about the time." He turned to Arthur." Arthur my lad, could you let the guests in."

"Yes, sir." Arthur turned and ran for the door.

"Hold on." Said Taran. He turned and ran after him." I can help you."

"Oh okay." Said Arthur with a smile. The knocking continued and the two ran off to their duty.

"Ah what a nice young lad." Remarked Merlin as he and Dalben watched them go off.

So Arthur and Taran headed to the door.

They swung the door open and that's when Arthur saw the group of sailors he'd met from the night before with John Smith at the front.

"Arthur." He acknowledged." How you doing boy?" he patted him on the head.

"Just fine, sir."

"We're here for the meeting. Are we early?"

"No, on just on time." Arthur stepped out of the doorway and allowed them to walk in." Merlin's just over there." He pointed the wizard out to them.

"Thank you." Said John as he walked in followed by Thomas, then Ben and Lon. The four men walked over and towards Merlin.

"Ah John Smith." Merlin said as they approached." And the men of the Virginia Company. So glad you could make it." He put his arm around John and patted him on the back." Right through there my boy, right through there." He pointed into the meeting hall with his cane.

"So you're training to be a King?" asked Taran to Arthur as they stood before the door.

"Yes." Arthur replied." Merlin's been teaching me all about Science and Math and all other things."

"You need all those thing to be a King?"

"Well Merlin says so." Taran nodded." And what about you? How long have you been a pig-keeper?"

"Ha. I may be a pig-keeper now, but one day I'll be a famous warrior, a hero!" He jumped forward and began swinging his hand as if he had a sword in it. Arthur chuckled as he watched him jump around.

"You know." He said getting Taran's attention." Merlin says I'll have a round table full of knights one day and that we'll go on all sorts of adventures and face many trails. I could really use a hero at my side during those trails." Taran smiled at Arthur who smiled back.

But then they were interrupted as there was some more knocking at the door. This time Taran went forward and answered the door. And standing before him were two people one man and one woman. The man was tall and fair. The woman looked just like him. She had lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow.

"Oh Hello." She said. She bent over and put her hands on her knees." We're looking for Merlin the Wizard, he said to meet him here."

"Yes." Said Taran." He's right over there." He pointed him out.

"Thank you." She said as she walked in with her prince.

"May I take your coat, ma'am?" Arthur asked her.

"Why thank you, young man." She said and Arthur helped her slide the coat off her shoulders and then put it on the coatrack. Taran did the same with the Prince before they went on their way.

"My dear Snow White." Merlin said to her as she approached. When she stood before him he removed his hat and bowed, Dalben did the same.

"A pleasure to see you Merlin." She said as she went up and hugged him.

"Ah yes." He chuckled." Good to see you too my dear."

"Where do we go for this meeting?" asked the Prince.

"Into the meeting hall, your majesty." Told Dalben." Right through that door."

And the greetings continued like that for the next few hours with each guest being more colorful than the last. There were several animals, people, sometimes even a cross of the two, and so many Princess with their Princes. They would come in and that's when Arthur and Taran would offer to take the respective sir or Madame's coat. And this colorful cast got the boy's attention, surely something with this many different types of people was sure to be important.

Arthur and Taran stayed at the door greeting them all. Then an unexpected surprise came in the form of one quest.

A knock at the door got Arthur's attention and he quickly answered it.

"Hello." He greeted." Welcome to-" He stopped as he realized who he saw there. To his great surprise there stood Alice.

"Oh Arthur." she greeted with a smile." It's good to see you again." She walked in with a smile forcing Arthur to stumble back awkwardly, nearly tripping over himself. But luckily Taran caught him.

"A-Alice." He stammered with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

"Yes it is. And who would have thought we'd met under these circumstances."

"Y-Yes." Arthur said rubbing his head." W-What are you doing here?" Taran just stood back and watched Arthur's strange display before their guest.

"Well I have to be here." Alice told." I am one of the Princesses of Light you know."

"Y-You are?"

"Yes." she nodded." That's why I'm here, I have to be present at all these meetings." Arthur still stood back shocked, not knowing what to say." So where do I go." Arthur turned and pointed her in the direction.

"R-Right down that way." He answered.

"Thank you." said Alice." I hope to see you again there later."

"R-Right." stammered Arthur. Then he watched as Alice walked off to be greeted by Merlin and Dalben.

"You know her?" questioned Taran after she left.

"Y-Yes." he replied slowly calming down." She was one of the first people I met when I came here."

"And is she your-"

"I don't know. I-I-I" The sound of knocking at the door got their attentions.

"Oh leave it alone." said Taran." For now we have work to do."

The day continued on and finally the last of the guests arrived and that meant it was time for the meeting to begin.

Arthur closed the door as the last of the guests walked in. This was another pair a demi-god and his mortal bride.

"Take your coat, sir?" asked Taran. Hercules turned around and handed his coat off to Taran.

"Thanks little buddy." He said slapping him on the back, only more roughly than he had intended which sent Taran right to the floor." Heh oops."

"C'mon Wonder boy." Said Meg as she pushed him along and as Arthur helped Taran to his feet. Hercules and Meg walked over to Merlin.

"The Great and Powerful Hercules!" Merlin announced." A pleasure to have you."

"Thanks!" responded Hercules. He reached out and shook Merlin's hand, shaking it roughly. Merlin grunted and groaned as his hand was shook up and down, once it let go his hand was all red.

"Well um.. If you'd please continue into the meeting room." Merlin continued." We can begin." So then Hercules and Meg went on their way as Merlin turned and looked at his watch. It was now seven, dusk." That'll be the last of them." He said to Dalben." We'd best get in there." The old farmer nodded and the two headed off to join their guests.

"Did you hear that?" asked Taran to Arthur." That was the last of the guests. C'mon, we don't want to miss this meeting." And the two boys picked themselves up and ran to catch up with their masters.

Merlin turned around to see both Arthur and Taran coming at him.

"Hold on boys." He said." Where are you going?"

"Coming into the meeting, sir." Said Arthur.

"We want to see what all the commotion is about." Added Taran.

"Oh." Stammered Merlin." Well that's very nice boys but um.. it um.."

"Now is not the time." Told Dalben.

"Yes, yes." Said Merlin." Now is not the time."

"What do you mean?" asked Taran." We've been waiting all day to see what this is about."

"But um wouldn't you rather do other things?" asked Merlin.

"Taran." Said Dalben." I don't believe you've been into town, have you?"

"No, sir." He answered.

"Well that's it." Said Merlin." Arthur why don't you take Taran along on one of your patrols, show him around."

"Oh alright." Said Arthur. Then he turned around and Taran followed him. The two old men watched the boys go before going inside themselves.

Meanwhile Arthur and Taran began their tour of the town.

"This is the town of Radiant Garden." Arthur told as he led the way with Copper at his side." The Market's over there." He pointed." Over there's where I lived along with the rest of the restoration committee." But Taran was only half-interested in what Arthur had to say instead he kept looking beyond the town." Our main duty is town patrols, when we go around and inspect the town. Just the last night I was out in patrol, that's when I meet this guy." He reached down and pet Copper by his side.

"What's out there?" asked Taran stopping and pointing off into the distance. Arthur followed his finger to where he was pointing and saw him pointing out towards the dark forest. The dark tops of the trees poked up seemingly covering the horizon in shadow. Even beyond the forest was the mountains where dark storm clouds loomed.

"That's the dark forest." Told Arthur." Merlin's always told me never to go there."

"Ever wonder why?"

"Merlin never really speaks of it. But he's always warned me about a dark power."

"Dalben's always cautious too. But let me tell you there's nothing there. I've lived on the edge of the forest my whole and have never once encountered something I couldn't handle." He looked out at the forest again." C'mon!" He encouraged Arthur as he ran off.

"Taran, where are you going?!"

"Into the dark forest." Called Taran over his shoulder." To see what all the fear Is about!" He laughed. Before Arthur knew it Copper barked and began running after Taran and the Arthur was forced to follow.

Meanwhile back at the castle the meeting had come to a close for the night and all those involved where ready to leave. They couldn't leave the world of course and were all given appropriate housing, Merlin made sure of that.

But now the old wizard exited the meeting hall with a grim look on his face. The meeting had been spent discussing the topic at hand but not on how to combat it. And to make matter worse Archimedes had still not returned. It was getting close to ten at night now, making him gone for a longer amount of time than Merlin had expected.

The Wizard was then interrupted from his thoughts by a voice.

"Fear not." Said Dalben coming up from behind him and patting him on the shoulder." There's always tomorrow."

"Indeed." Merlin nodded."Come along then, I'll set you and your boy up at my home.

Meanwhile Arthur kept chasing after Copper who was chasing after Taran. The Pig-keeper laughed his way along with the others giving chase, that was until they made it to the very edge of town which was on the edge of the forest.


	7. Scare in the Night

**Scare in the Night**

Arthur kept chasing after Copper who was chasing after Taran. The Pig-keeper laughed his way along with the others giving chase, that was until they made it to the very edge of town which was on the edge of the forest.

Taran came to a halt which caused both Copper and Arthur to spot next to him. They were silent as they looked into the woods, hardly able to see even with a few feet into it because of the dark.

"Well we saw it." Said Arthur." C'mon let's get back."

"Don't tell me your afraid." Said Taran turning to him.

"I'm-I'm not afraid. I just don't like it is all." Both of them turned their attention to the forest after having heard a long and high-pitched howl Copper stuck his nose into the air and sniffed curiously.

"Aren't you going to be a king someday?" asked Taran." Aren't King' supposed to be fearless?" Arthur did not respond." And to think I wanted to be one of your knights." Taran then turned and walked off into the forest.

"Wait, wait!" called Arthur. But he could only watch as Taran walked in and disappeared into the darkness. Arthur was hesitant, he wanted to follow after his friend and prove himself brave but at the same time he was too afraid. A bark and friendly push from Copper edge him on.

Then Arthur ran forward with hound dog following alongside him. The two ran into the woods, as Arthur looked over his shoulder he saw the edge of town get farther and farther away. Then he turned his attention back forward and that's when he came face to face with a ghost that shouted 'Boo!'

Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin as he stumbled and fell onto his back. Copper jumped up and barked as Arthur stared at the Spector spooked. But the next sound he heard was laughter. Looking up he saw Taran step out from behind a misshapen tree that look like it had a face.

Taran laughed and held his sides while Copper licked Arthur's face.

"You should have seen your face." He laughed.

"Yea, yea." Agreed Arthur getting up." You got me." Taran continued to laugh. "Now can we get out of here?"

"Of course, of course." Said Taran wiping his eyes." It's getting late." Arthur was relieved to be leaving. And as he did he whistled for Copper to follow.

The hound dog did but then suddenly he smelt something. He put his nose into the air and began sniffing. He turned his head to the right and began sniffing more vigorously.

"What is it boy?" asked Arthur as he turned to the dog." Do you smell something?" Copper put his nose to the ground and began sniffing. Then all at once Copper broke out into a great sprint and ran off into the woods, howling as he went." Copper, wait!"

"C'mon." said Taran." Let's get after him." The two then ran deeper into the dark woods following the sound of Copper's barks. At one point it became so dark they couldn't even anything within a foot of their face, so they just listened for the barks and followed from there. Soon enough they found the dog apparently sniffing something on the ground." There he is." Taran pointed out. And the two boys ran over to him.

"What is it boy?" asked Arthur coming up from behind Copper." What did you find?" Taran grabbed Copper and held him back and that's when they came upon a terrible sight. Laying there in the dirt was an owl but not just any Owl, it was Archimedes." Archimedes!" Arthur exclaimed as he reached down and grabbed the Owl, holding him in his hands.

"Is he?" asked Taran. Arthur began to pet at Archimedes head and eventually the Owl groaned in response

"Boy." He finally said upon seeing Arthur before him." Boy, thank goodness you found me."

"Are you alright Archimedes?" asked Arthur." What happened?" He attempted to help the owl up but upon even touching him Archimedes let out a cry of pain.

"My..my wings." He groaned." I think… one of them's broken."

"Who did this to you?" asked Arthur.

Archimedes breathed several panted breaths." No, no time for that boy." He said." Get me back to Merlin, quickly."

"Okay, okay." Arthur held the Owl tightly as the group began making their way out of the forest. Copper led the way finding it easy to navigate in the dark. So they continued on like that for some time.

And the woods was a dark place that caused Archimedes to shiver under it's dark gaze. But then it seemed their troubles were over.

"Look!" Taran pointed out. Everyone looked forward as Taran pointed out a dirt road." A road, and it must lead straight into town. Copper barked and led the way with Taran following with him.

"You hear that Archimedes." Said Arthur holding him following after Taran." We've found a road." We'll be home in no time."

"No, no." muttered the owl." No! no!STOP!" he yelled. And the group did at once. Taran and Copper were on the already on the road while Arthur was not.

"Archimedes?" Said Arthur.

"What's the matter?" asked Taran.

"Get down, get down all of you!" the owl warned. And the boys did as they were told, jumping back and into the bushes. And there they waited for several silent moments, and all there was, was silence. The boys were confused and couldn't understand the Owl's fears.

Taran slowly picked himself up and pushed aside the bushes so he could see.

"What do you see?" asked Arthur.

"Nothing." Replied Taran. But he continued to look out and scan the area.

"Make no mistake about it boys." Said Archimedes." They're out there."

"Who's out there?" asked Arthur. Copper now began to get afraid and rubbed himself along Arthur for comfort.

Taran continued to look outside the bushes. But he could see nothing, nothing but large black trees and small glimmers of moonlights shining down from their tips. But in the faint lighting that's when he saw it.

Everything was stiff and solid but in the distance Taran saw something twitching, and his eyes were drawn to it. Slowly something began to poke out from behind the protection of the trees. Taran looked over and gasped at what he saw.

A rider clothed entirely in black atop a large black steed stood there in the darkness. And he stood there for several moments never moving, not even flinching. Then he pulled the reins on his horse and rode off into the darkness.

"There's a rider there." Whispered Taran back to his comrades." But he's gone now."

"Perhaps it's best we stay off the road then." Said Arthur. Taran nodded his head in agreement.

"The road's the least of our worries." Said Archimedes. The boys turned to him." The rider is not our only problem, the skies themselves are being watched." Everyone turned their attention upwards and through the faint glimpse of the sky above they could see shadows passing over them.

"What'll we do?" asked Arthur with Copper next to him and Archimedes in his hands.

"We'll just have to be careful." Told Taran." Stay clear of the road and the rider. And we'll stay clear of open areas, we'll-"

"They already know we're here." said Archimedes. Taran and Arthur looked to each other shocked." The only way to get out of this is to move quickly." Arthur and Taran looked to each other filled with fear. They had to find some way to get out of this forest and quickly.

"C'mon." encouraged Taran." I'll lead the way." He jumped out from the bushes and headed the way they came with Copper and Arthur following.

Meanwhile back in town at Merlin's home.

The restoration committee along with Merlin and Dalben returned to their home and immediately everyone settled into their own spots.

Yuffie jumped up and laid herself out on the couch. Leon went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of chocolate ice cream.

"You gonna eat from the carton?" asked Tifa behind him. Leon turned around to her with a spoon already full and proceeded to shove it in his mouth before her." Disgusting." She groaned." What if I wanted some?" Leon pulled the spoon out of his mouth and put the utensil and carton on the counter.

"Go crazy." He said over his shoulder." I'm taking a shower." Then he turned and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Merlin at this time was preparing the tea pot.

"Has anyone seen the boys?" asked Dalben aloud.

"Boys?" asked Tifa.

"Taran and Arthur." Answered Dalben.

"Yes." Said Merlin." Come to think of it I haven't seen them since this afternoon."

"Where could they be?" asked Cid.

"Well I suggest Arthur show Taran around town, but they should have been back by now."

"Don't worry." Said Tifa." The cities a big place. They probably just stopped off to get some ice cream or see a movie or something. You know how boys are."

"Well perhaps." Said Merlin.

"You worry too much." Said Tifa as she walked across the room." They'll be fine."

"Where are you going?" asked Yuffie to her.

"Shower." Tifa replied as she turned the knob and entered the room, closing the door behind her. Merlin cocked his head and saw only darkness outside wondering where the boys could be.

Meanwhile Arthur and Taran continued their journey in the woods.

"Move carefully boys." Archimedes told them. Copper was on point bounding ahead with his nose in the air. Taran was behind him pushing tree limbs and bushes aside with Arthur right behind him holding Archimedes. The group then came to the road once again, only seeing a much more pleasant sight.

"Look!" Taran pointed out. Everyone looked over and saw the town just on the edge of the forest." We've made it back." He cheered as Copper barked his delight.

"You hear that Archimedes, we're safe now." But the owl seemed less than happy, in fact he still looked frightful. His head darted from side to side as apparently looked for something that was there… or was it.

Suddenly Copper stopped with his nose pointed up.

"What's the matter boy?" asked Taran.

"What is it?" asked Arthur to him.

"I-I don't know." They both turned to the dog who began sniffing the air. Archimedes looked up and around as well and could see much clearer than the others. The shadows returned above them and there were more than before. Not only that but he could hear the sound of stomping coming towards them.

"Run!Run!" yelled Archimedes. The fear and desperate sounds of his voice forced the group to move and keep going, not really caring where they went." Don't stop!" They jumped in between the bushes and trees. There was a shriek coming from above and the stomping getting closer and closer to them. The branches cracked above them, forcing them to duck their heads.

Without them knowing they headed out into an open field. But there was nothing they could do but run because they were still being followed.

"Go! Go!" yelled Archimedes. And the two boys and their dog ran, a dark silhouette hovering over them in the sky above. And then a dark laughter got all their attentions.

Arthur turned around and there he saw a dark rider on a large black horse, a red cape flying behind him. His horse took massive strides as he jumped from the darkness of the forest and followed after them. But the boys were on foot and were no match for the speed of the horseman.

Then Arthur felt a warm wind on the back of his neck. He turned around and was face to face with the horse's red eyes. Looking up he saw the horseman and for the first time saw he had no head. The horseman raised his arm and out came a sword. And despite Arthur's fear which kept him moving the horseman stayed in stride with him. The Horseman raised his sword and prepared to swing but then something happened.

Before he could swing down another sword swung over and crossed with his. Arthur looked over to see a man on a white horse armed with a sword and shield locked with the Headless Horseman. The Horseman let out a laugh as he and the newcomer swung and clashed blades again.

Arthur would have surely been trampled by them had a deer not ran over and lifted him onto his back. With Arthur on his back the deer strode over to Taran and did the same for him. The two boys rose on his back with Copper following.

The deer brought them safely into town, looking back they could see the two still battling. A loud crack like thunder got all their attentions next. Looking over there came John Smith and his men firing their rifles.

The man who came and saved the boys rode out of the way, covering himself with his shield. John Smith and his men marched up next to Arthur and the Deer, they lined up and began firing at the horseman.

The Headless Horseman swung his blade as the bullets flew past him. But under the constant fire and being outnumbered he tugged on the reins to his horse and rode off. The group watched him go off hearing his laughter echo into the darkness.

After he left the group breathed some relief.

"Are you boys alright?" asked John turning to the rest. The man on the horse rode over to them.

"Y-Yes." Said Arthur." But Archimedes is hurt." He showed the owl in his hands to everyone. Just then the man on the white horse rode over.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Yes." Said John. " It's a good thing you showed up when you did Phillip." The Deer gave John a nudge." And you too Bambi." He patted him on the head.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew and all turned to see as Merlin appeared, twirling around.

"What's going on here!" he hollered.

"Merlin." Said Arthur." Archimedes is hurt!"

"WHAT?!" Merlin yelled startled. Arthur showed the owl to him." Oh my, oh my." Merlin took Archimedes in his hands, the owl letting out a cry as he did so.

"Merlin." Said Phillip." We got here as soon as we heard the commotion."

"Yes and the whole town heard it." Merlin said to Prince Phillip, Bambi, John Smith and his men." What in thunder happened?!"

"We caught your boys being chased." Told Phillip." They were running from the forest." He pointed his sword in the direction. Merlin looked far out into the forest seeing faint movement along it's edges. But then Archimedes got his attention.

"Merlin, Merlin." He groaned. Merlin turned to him." I've seen them, Merlin. I've seen them." Merlin turned up and looked with a grim face to all his companions who heard the news as well. And each of them looked frightened as well.

"I don't understand Merlin." Said Arthur. "What's he mean?" But Merlin must not have heard him for he did not answer.

"Merlin." Said John." What should we do?" Merlin quickly bounced up and pointed a finger at him.

"John you and your men stay here, keep a watch on the forest."

"Yes, sir." John and his men turned around and reloaded their guns.

"Phillip." Merlin pointed to him." Take Bambi and patrol the borders of the town."

"Understood!" Said Phillip. He turned to Bambi and announced 'Let's go!' And with a kick to his horse the two rode off.

"What about us, sir?" asked Taran." What'll we do?"

"We?" repeated Merlin." We will go home at once! You boys have had enough adventure for one day." He pushed the two along with one hand while keeping Archimedes in the other. Then the Wizard with the owl and the two boys with the dog returned to the safety of home.

And once they returned home Arthur and Taran were seated down and tended to by everyone, namely Dulben who fawned over their safety. Merlin disappeared into his back office with Archimedes, slamming the door behind him.

"You boys should have known better than to go out into that forest." Said Dalben as he and Cid took to lecturing them." What could you have been thinking?"

"Wart." Added Cid." Have we not been telling you time and time again not to go into the forest, especially at night!"

"Y-Yes sir." Arthur nodded. Copper was at Arthur's feet and pressed his head against the boy's legs, trying to comfort him.

"But it wasn't his fault." Spoke up Taran. Everyone turned and looked over at him." I-I pushed him into doing it."

"Taran." Sighed Dulben." What am I ever going to do with you?"

"Chores." Said Cid." That's what we do when someone gets out of line." Everyone's attentions was suddenly caught to the sound of a door opening. All looked over and saw the bathroom door open with Tifa exiting shortly followed by Leon. The two walked off and into the next room." There's a start." Continued Cid." Boys! Go clean the bathroom."

The two boys were needless to say confused at the request but the stern look on the older men's faces made them get up anyway. Taran and Arthur got up with Copper walking along with them.

"Well it could be worse." whispered Arthur.

"How could it be worse?" replied Taran. The two boys continued on and at the same time Merlin exited from his room for the first time since he arrived. He looked out to see Dalben and Cid, so he called to them and got their attentions.

"What is it?" asked Dalben as the two walked over to Merlin who stood in the doorway of his room.

"Come in here quickly." Merlin said in a quiet but intense voice." We have important things to discuss." The two men did as they were told and walked past Merlin and into his room. The old wizard looked over to see Taran and Arthur walking away. Arthur turned his head over his shoulder and saw something he'd never seen before, a red fire in Merlin's eyes. He watched as Merlin marched into his study, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh that can't be good." He commented.

"What is it?" asked Taran.

"I've never seen Merlin that upset before. But I think I understand why. I'd be mad if I was in his shoes."

"How bad can it be?" asked Taran.

"HANG IT ALL!" Merlin's voice roared sounding like thunder that shook the entire house. The boys stood where they were and covered their ears. After the yelling had died down they turned to each other.

"We'd better get those chores done." Said Taran in a voice of fright.

"Agreed." Said Arthur. And the two darted off and towards the bathroom. Arthur opened the closet door and pulled out a broom and handed it off to Taran. Then Arthur himself pulled out a mop and bucket. Copper ever eager to help took the bucket in his mouth and followed Arthur to the bathroom with Taran.

The two boys and the dog walked up to the door but just before Taran was about to pull the door open another hand reached over and shut the door. Arthur and Taran looked up to see Leon blocking their way.

"Boys." he said. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to clean the bathroom, miss." Told Taran. Leon looked at them with a raised brow.

"Cid told us to." Arthur added. Copper barked in agreement.

"Why?" Leon questioned.

"It's a punishment." Told Arthur.

"On account of us going into the forest today." Added Taran.

"You what?!" Leon raised his voice turning to Arthur. His voice causing the two boys and dog to jolt.

"Leon what's all the noise?" questioned Tifa as she suddenly walked up behind him warping her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. But Leon quickly pushed her off him and turned to her.

"Wart went into the forest today." He told." And Cid sees it fit to punish them." He turned back and looked at them." But I have a better idea." He said in a voice that caused the two boys to shiver at the very thought.

"Now, now Leon." Said Tifa as she walked around him put herself between Leon and the boys." There's no need to be so strict."

"Arthur knows the rules. Since he's gotten here they've been explained to him." He argued back at her.

"Their only boys." Said Tifa reaching back and grabbing Arthur and Taran in her arms." Their children." She showcased the boy's faces to Leon." They don't need to be punished, they just need to be educated about what's going on."

"I would like that very much." Arthur spoke up.

"You see." Smirked Tifa to Leon." That's all they-"

"Leon, Tifa!" called a voice. The two turned over and saw Merlin standing in the doorway of his study." Come in here please, and bring Yuffie as well."

"Merlin what are we" began Leon still concerned with the conversation about Arthur and Taran.

"Now!" Merlin said with authority in his voice.

"I'll go get Yuffie." Said Leon. And he quickly turned and went to do just that. Tifa released Arthur and Taran and turned to go into Merlin's study.

"Go and get yourself some ice cream boys." She said." There will be time later to explain everything." Then she turned and walked away but quickly turned back to them, remembering something." Just don't eat the chocolate ice cream."

So Arthur and Taran did just that. They went into the kitchen and began eating ice cream, all the while watching Merlin's study. They saw Tifa go in then Leon and Yuffie after. But after that no one came in or out for several hours.

So Arthur and Taran stayed in the kitchen eating ice cream and talking their adventure of the day over.

"So what do you thinks going on in there?" asked Taran looking to Merlin's study.

"I don't know." Arthur replied. He took out a spoonful of ice cream and bent it down for Copper to lick up." But it must be something important." The two continued on licking at their ice cream but then their attentions were called to something else. Copper suddenly jolted his head up, his ears bent back and on alert." What is it boy?" asked Arthur. Copper turned and growled at the door.

Arthur and Taran looked to each other confused but then Arthur got up and moved towards the door with Copper and Taran following.

Arthur walked up and pressed his head against the glass but managed to see nothing more than darkness outside. Copper continued to growl and began pawing at the door.

"Come on." Said Taran." Let's go and have a look." Arthur nodded and took a deep breath as he pulled the door open. As quick as a flash Copper raised forward and out the door barking as he did so. Arthur and Taran quickly rushed after him.

"Copper!" called Arthur." Copper come back boy!" But his calls went unanswered as Copper ran off in the night his barking echoing in the distance." Oh No." Arthur groaned.

"Hey." Said Taran getting his attention. "What is that?" He pointed into the sky. Arthur looked up and there he saw in the sky a light shining in the sky. At first glance what might think it was a star but it was moving and it had a strange green glow to it. They boys watched as it flew across the sky, fixated on the strange light.

The two were drawn to the sight of the glowing green light. And because they were so focused on it, they didn't hear the approaching footsteps from behind them.

Two hands reached out and touched the two on the shoulder, causing them both to jump around and scream in fear. There stood Dalben.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for startling you boys." Said Dalben as the boys panted before him." But Merlin has requested you come to his study." The boys looked to each other confused." Follow me, please."

So the boys did as they were told and followed Dalben into the study. There they found everyone in the entire house standing all around the room with Merlin sitting in his chair and a bandaged Archimedes next to him on the desk.

"Come in boys." Said Merlin to them as Dalben closed the door behind them. The boys walked in and stood in the center of the room, with everyone else looking at them. Merlin took his hat off his head and ran his hand through his hair." Now Archimedes has told us everything that has happened. We know what you boys saw in the forest."

"W-What did we see Merlin?" asked Arthur. In all honesty neither of the boys had any real idea what had happened or why it happened.

"I think it's best we show you." Said Merlin. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement." Tomorrow you will accompany us to the Grand Council. And from there you learn everything that has happened, and from there you will help us decide the future."

Arthur and Taran looked to each other with a sense of excitement but also with a sense of fear. Excitement because now they'd be apart of the group they' help prepare earlier today but fear of the unknown.


	8. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

And Merlin made good on his word. The next morning Arthur and Taran accompanied Merlin, Dalben and the Restoration Committee to the castle where the meeting was going to take place.

Merlin led the way and brought the group to where they would be sitting. The set-up was divided into sections on both sides of the room, leaving the middle open for anyone who would get up and talk.

The group took their place and the boys watched as all the guests whom they had let in the previous day began to appear one by one, just as they had done before. They saw all the princes and princesses, all the animals. Arthur watched the door and his attention was immediately drawn to Alice when she arrived. She walked over and took her seat at a table not too far from where Arthur was.

The young King would have walked over to talk to her but he was stopped as dozens of more people came and sat amongst the crowd. All the guests had now arrived and taken their seats in the large room.

Once everyone had assembled Merlin stood up with Archimedes resting on his shoulder, tapping his cane against the table getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone, Everyone!" he called putting his arms up. Everyone in the room turned and looked to him." Now that we are all settled in, I would like to get the second meeting for the forces of light underway." Everyone shifted in their seats as Merlin paced slightly back and forth while speaking." Last night these boys." He motioned to Arthur and Taran, the eyes of the room slowly shifting to them." Encountered some of our enemies." A slight murmur broke out amongst the crowd and Merlin cleared his throat, getting their attention before continuing. "Some of you were there as well. So I think it would be best to go over these events and from there decide the best course of action." Merlin turned and looked to the boys." Go ahead lads." Silence fell over them as Arthur and Taran realized the eyes of the entire room were on them.

"Well um." Said Arthur as he stood up and looked into the crowd." T-Taran and I were out in the woods yesterday."

"Hold on." Said a voice. And everyone looked as Captain Li Shang." Everyone. Instead of sitting here talking about what has happened should we instead plan on what we should do?" His statement caused murmurs to break out amongst the group.

"In order to know what we must do." Said Snow White." We must understand what has happened."

"But the longer we sit here." Said Shang." The longer our enemies have to plot against us."

"Wait a minute." Said John Smith stepping up." These boys may have some useful information that can help us. So why don't you relax Shang and then we'll decide what to do." But the sailor's sudden outburst only angered Shang.

"I'd advise you Smith!" threatened Shang with a mean grimace and a pointed finger." Not to refer to me like that again. Is that clear?" But that retort only made John Smith even madder.

"Why I ought to stick my fist in one ear and out the other!" He grunted. And then charged from his seat and towards Shang. The Chinese Captain was angered as well and rushed out to meet the leader of the Virginia Company.

Bu t just as the two were about to meet in the center of the room everyone jumped up and grabbed them, separating the two. And now the whole room was in a frenzy.

John Smith was grabbed by Ben and Lon, the two managing to hold him back. Prince Henry reached over and grabbed Shang by his shoulders as Mulan pulled back on his cape. The seven dwarfs divided themselves into two groups and pushed the two men back.

Robin Hood stood between the two with his arms out.

"Break it up boys, Break it up." He said.

"Come, come now lads." Said Merlin getting up from his seat and walking over to them with Dalben following after him." There's no need for this." As the yelling and shoving was going on before them Taran turned and whispered to Arthur.

"Is it always like this?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders." It's not exactly what I was expecting."

"Me either." Agreed Taran." Let's get out of here." He nodded towards the door. Then slowly Taran stood up from his chair. Then he turned on his heel and headed for the door. Arthur did the same and followed after him. Copper noticed Arthur leaving and quickly followed after him. And the three managed to get away without anyone noticing, or so they thought.

The two boys and their dog snuck out of the meeting room, walked down the hall and then out the door and outside.

"See." Taran said with a smile." Nothing to it." Arthur nodded to him." Now that we've escaped that mess, what should we do with our day?"

"Arthur!" called a voice. The two boys turned around to see Alice just coming out of the door behind them and then walking towards them." Where do you think you're going?

"Alice!" Arthur exclaimed in excitement upon seeing her.

"We decided to get out of there." Taran said stepping up." Thought it was too boring."

"It's not boring." She replied." It's important. Emotions are running high as we're all trying to figure out what to do."

"To do against what?" asked Arthur." Everyone keeps talking about something, but nobody ever says what it is."

"I don't know if I should tell you." Alice said with her hands behind her back." But I suppose if you want to help with the situation it couldn't hurt." Arthur and Taran leaned towards her." There have been reports of the darkness growing in the dark forest."

"Merlin's made small mentions of something like that." Commented Arthur.

"There's nothing in the forest." Said Taran." I've lived there most of my life and I've never seen anything that should upset anyone."

"What about last night?" asked Arthur.

"That was a first." Taran admitted honestly.

"These events have only started happening recently." Told Alice." My job as one of the Princesses of Light and Merlin's job is to help stop this problem at its source."

"I think this problem is being taken out of proportion." Said Taran. He looked over to Arthur." We could go deal with this problem ourselves."

"You can't be serious." Said Alice." If you go out there you'll only get hurt. You should come back inside and discuss this with the rest of us." Arthur looked between Taran and Alice, the two standing on either side of him.

"Shouldn't it be a job of a king to eliminate any threats to his kingdom?" asked Taran giving Arthur a pat on the back. And the sound of confidence in his friend's voice got Arthur's attention and won him over.

"Yes." Arthur agreed." Leon's often told me how affirmative action is always best in dealing with a problem."

"We could go into the forest and deal with this problem ourselves." Said Taran looking to Arthur." I have a sword."

"So do I! Arthur exclaimed." Merlin keeps it in his study."

"Arthur don't." said Alice." It's dangerous out there, you don't know what you might find."

"It's nothing a future King and his Knights can't handle." Said Taran. Then he and Arthur turned and walked off. Arthur patted his legs and Copper ran after him.

Alice quickly turned and entered back into the meeting room. There she saw things more chaotic than when she left. John Smith and Li Shang's argument had broken out all across the room with everyone now yelling at each other.

Merlin stood in the middle of it all trying to keep everyone calm but growing more frustrated with his progress by the minute. Alice quickly made her way into the crowd, moving past everyone and towards the wizard. His blue cap acting as a guide for her.

"Merlin, Merlin." Said Alice as she came up behind him and began tugging at his robes.

"Not now my dear." Merlin grumbled not even looking at her." I've got to take care of what's going on here."

"But Merlin it's about Arthur." She said in an even louder voice to get his attention.

"Arthur?" Merlin said turning to her with a raised brow." Why the lad is here. Sitting right over-" Merlin turned and pointed with his cane to the place where Arthur once sat." Oh, oh. Well he was sitting right there no more than a moment ago." The wizard took a step closer and bent over, looking under the table and all around for any sign of his pupil." Goodness me now where could that boy have gotten off to?" He questioned scratching his head.

"Merlin he's gone!" Alice screamed.

"Gone? Gone to where my dear?" He said turning to her.

"They went to your study!"

"My study? Now why on earth would-"

"Arthur said something about a sword. And that he and his friend were setting out on their own and heading off into the woods."

"GEHOSAPHAT!" exclaimed Merlin as he jumped into the air.

"What's all the noise?" asked Cid as he walked over to the wizard.

"Cid stay here and keep an eye on things!" Merlin told. And without another word he turned and ran for the door.

Merlin immediately returned to his study back home. Kicking open the door and marching inside. He first went to the bookshelf and just as he fear Excalibur, The Sword in the Stone that Arthur had pulled with his own two hands was missing. The old wizard jolted in surprise and moved as fast as he could out of the house and to the edge of town.

There he stood and looking out into the distance he saw the dark forest. The place where all this evil had been lurking. The place where Arthur along with Taran and Copper had gone. And despite his heart pounding in his chest to go after them right now, there was evil in there that not even he could face alone. So Merlin moved as fast as his old, skinny legs could carry him back to the meeting.

There things were just as he had left them, with everyone yelling and screaming at each other. The Wizard grew red in the face and the hair on his body began to fuzz up.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted. His voice loud enough to shake the whole room and knock everyone off their feet. The old wizard huffed and puffed as he stood there with everyone slowly picking themselves and each other off the ground." Every-Everyone." Merlin panted as he walked forward." S-Something, Something terrible has happened." He walked out and stood in the middle of the crowd." The boy, my pupil Arthur along with his friend Taran have gone off. Gone and headed into the forest in search of the evil we so fear." Frightened murmurs broke out amongst the group.

"Then they are lost." Commented Shang. Mulan reached up and smacked Shang on the back of the head.

"We can't give up on them!" shouted Dalben.

"But who will go?" questioned Belle.

"I'll go!" proclaimed Hercules as he stepped up." I am the Greatest Hero. And I am the strongest!" He said showcasing his muscles.

"But not the brightest." Commented Tiana rolling her eyes and looking at Naveen.

"Hey!" whined Hercules.

"Let it go wonderboy." Meg said to him, calming him down.

"This is not a task for one of us but for all of us!" said Snow White." A group should set out."

"There' not a better leader in all the worlds more suited than John Smith." Spoke up Thomas. Ben and Lon stood behind their leader and gave him a pat on the back.

"But Mulan is the greatest hero of all China." Told Shang. Tarzan jumped out and stood next to Simba and Bambi.

"None more better for the jungle than we three." He said." We should go." Bambi and Simba nodded their agreement.

Merlin only sat back and rubbed his eyes and the groups continued to go back and forth. The longer they'd continue to go back and forth the farther Arthur and Taran were from them.

And the two were far, far away.

They had already left town and were now deep inside the forest. Arthur with Excalibur tied to his belt and Copper at his side followed Taran as the Pig Keeper led them through the woods.

Arthur walked after Taran, dragging his sword from his belt. The sword being nearly twice as long than it's owner. Arthur quickly turned around and picked the sword up, holding it in his hands now rather than on his belt.

"Taran!" Arthur called after him, as his friend continued to move forward." How much farther is it?" Taran jumped up and onto a tree's limb. A smirk came over his face as he looked ahead.

"We're already there." He answered. He reached out and pushed a tree's branches out of the way. And there right ahead of them Arthur saw a little cottage set up just along the river. Arthur stepped forward and stood next to Taran." C'mon." He said giving him a push." Let's get inside and be on our way."

Taran led the way into his home. He pushed open the door and went inside with Arthur and Copper following.

Right when they first walked in there was a fireplace then up a small set of stairs was a desk and books upon books all over the place.

"Don't make yourselves comfortable." Said Taran." We'll be out of here soon enough." The Pig Keeper went up towards the desk and began looking around.

Arthur stood at the door, looking around at the rest of the cottage. Copper was at his side and when the dog poked his head inside something happened. He caught the scent of something familiar and he jolted up, sniffing the air as he did so.

The dog took a cautious step forward and deeper into the home, sniffing as he did so.. Arthur looked over and saw Copper as he cautiously moved around the house.

"What is it boy?" he asked him as if he could answer. Taran continued to look around, pushing books and papers all over the place. He turned around and looked to Arthur and Copper, the dog tensed up as he sniffed around the room.

"What is he-" Taran began put was cut off as a meow sounded out in the room. Everyone looked over and saw a red colored cat stick out from the desk where it was sleeping. It yawned as it stretched it's legs out.

Copper immediately caught sight of the feline and with a loud bark jumped from where he was up and onto the desk. The cat turned and saw the hound dog and jumped off the desk right before he would have been flattened.

Copper quickly gave chase and jumped down onto the floor after the cat, who quickly ran down the stairs screeching as he went. Copper letting out a trademark hound's howl.

"Arthur, grab him!" Taran called.

"Here boy, down!" Arthur called to Copper but to no avail as the dog kept chasing the cat. The pair circled around Arthur's feet and as the future king tried to reach out and grab the dog to restrain him he only ended up falling on the floor.

Then the car jumped up and onto a chair before jumping off as Copper ran over and knocked it down. The two jumped and ran all around the room with the cats cries and Copper's howls fueling the chase.

"Stop! Stop!" yelled Taran as they ran past him. The cat jumped up onto the window and Copper jumped after him. But Taran reached forward and grabbed Copper, restraining him. Arthur walked over and helped, together the two pulled the dog back and calmed him down.

Taran then turned and looked up at the cat panting heavily form the chase that just occurred." Now that we're done with that. Where's-" Began Taran but then his eyes were drawn to something by the window, that the cat was sitting on." Ah, there is it!" he announced. He reached forward and grabbed it pulling it out from under the cat." Alright." He said turning to Arthur. The Wizard's pupil turned away from Copper and to Taran who now had a sword strapped to his own belt." I'm ready to go!"

"Now we both have swords." Commented Arthur with a smile.

"And nothing can stop us." Said Taran smiling as well." Come on!" He gave Arthur a pat on the shoulder as he headed for the door. Before Arthur left he turned to the Cat still sitting by the window.

"Sorry about all that." He said as if the cat could understand and answer. Then Arthur with Copper by his side followed Taran out of the cottage.

The trio walked out and towards the woods.

"Alright." Said Arthur walking up behind Taran. "Where to now?" Together the two turned and looked over their shoulders. Above the roof of the cottage was the top of the tall trees, and even above that were the sharp black peaks of the mountains.

"That looks like a good place to start." Taran pointed in the direction. Arthur nodded his agreement.


	9. The Adventure

**The Adventure**

So Arthur and Taran headed off in the direction of the mountains. Though neither had any real idea of how to get there or how far away it was, but it didn't matter as the two were driven by their young hearts fueled by adventure.

So with one foot in front of the other they went on their way. And for the longest time the only other people they saw ere each other and the only animal they saw was Copper. The loyal hound walking every which way with them. The only other implication of life they hears was the cawing of a crow in the distance.

Every now and then the black bird would cry out and it's calling would echo far off into the distance. And then before it could be spotted the boys would hear the flapping of it's wings grow softer and softer as it flew off into the distance.

The journey continued as the boys growing deeper and deeper into the woods until finally they'd reached the end where the dark forest ended and the peaks of the black mountains began.

The two boys stood in awe as they stood at the bottom looking up at the never ending mountains that rose up and into the sky. Looking far behind them was the forest and even beyond that the town of Radiant Garden.

And the three just stood there looking at the mountains for the longest time.

"So how should we go next?" asked Arthur.

"It seems like the only way to go, is up." Responded Taran as he gazed up at the mountain.

"Up." Arthur repeated." Way,Way up there." With their destination before them and home miles and miles behind them there seemed only one place left to go. It was now that Arthur remembered something Merlin had once told him during a time of doubt. 'You've got nowhere to go now but up.' And so up Arthur would go, into the unknown and the supposed darkness everyone feared." Then let's go." And in a quick motion Arthur jumped forward and began climbing the rocks.

Taran quickly followed after Arthur, standing under him and prepared to catch him should he fall even though he was no more than five feet off the ground. Copper followed after them as well but while the two boys were preoccupied with climbing the mountain Copper's attention was called to something else.

A sudden smell caught his attention. The hound straightened himself out and perked his ears up. He turned away from the mountain and towards the forest behind them. He smelt something, something most foul and dangerous.

Within another second the smell got stronger and Copper began growling in the direction of what he had smelt. His growling attracted the attention of Arthur and Taran finally.

"What is it boy?" asked Arthur as he jumped down from the mountain and onto the ground. Copper continued to growl. The boys followed his gaze and looked out towards the forest. And there they saw two big, yellow eyes staring back at them. The two stood there stunned for a moment as the eyes blinked and looked at them.

Copper advanced forward continuing to growl at whatever it was. But then a large paw shot out form the dark and slammed onto the ground. The boys watched as followed the paw came a big, orange tiger.

Seeing the great beast standing before them the two slowly reached for the swords on their belts. But when the two made the slightest movement for their weapons the tiger let out a terrifying roar and lunged for them.

But lucky for them Copper jumped between them and the attacking animal. He let out a howl as he jumped forward and lunged at the tiger, managing to knock him onto his back.

"Copper NO!" yelled Arthur. He watched as the tiger hit Copper off him with a single swipe of his paw. Despite the pain Copper managed to bounce back onto his feet, limping with three legs. Then he and the large cat began circling the other, growling as they did so. In another furry the tiger jumped at Copper but hound turned and ran from the big cat. He turned and ran back into the woods and the tiger gave chase."Copper!" yelled Arthur after him." Come back!"

But Arthur's call suddenly got the big cat's attention and it slowly turned around to look back at the two boys.

"Uh no." groaned Taran. Then with a flash of his eyes the tiger turned and charged back at the two.

Taran quickly turned and climbed up onto the mountainside. He managed to sweep down and haul Arthur up before the Tiger could get him. The two boys stood only several feet above the animal's swinging paws as It roared at them.

But it only remained there for several more seconds before it realized it couldn't reach them. So then the tiger turned and ran off into the distance.

"Well that could have been worse." Panted Taran as he sank down to his knees.

"But Copper's gone." Said Arthur with tears in his eyes." He's out there all alone and scared."

"He knows the way." Taran said comforting him. "And if he doesn't go there, he knows where we're going." Arthur let out a deep sigh." C'mon, it's best if we start climbing this mountain." Arthur turned and looked up, the direction they were going. With their destination now closer he decided to put his emotions aside about Copper and continue forward. So they climbed, climbed high into the mountains.

Taran climbed faster than Arthur, so he managed to reach the first peak much faster than his friend. He swung one arm up and onto the flat ground and then pulled himself up. There the first sight he caught when he looked up was into the barrel of a rifle.

"Well, well, well." Commented a sophisticated voice. "What have we here?" The rifle was lowered and Taran looked up to see a big man with a yellow coat, brown hair with some gray, and a thin mustache." A bit lost are we boys?" He asked resting both hands on the barrel of his gun.

"Who are you?" asked Taran.

"John Clayton at your service." He responded.

"D-Do you think you could give us some help, sir?" asked Arthur.

"Of course, dear boy." Clayton said as he put his gun in the holster on his back. Then he reached over and grabbed the tow boy's by the cloths on their backs, lifted them up and onto the ground next to them.

"T-thank you, sir." Said Taran.

"You are quite welcome my lad." Said Clayton. He reached into his pocket to pull out his pipe and matches, and lighting it." Do tell me lads." He said blowing smoke form his mouth. "What are two young gentlemen such as yourselves doing all the way out here?" His eyes fell to the weapons around their belts." And so heavily armed."

"We are-" began Arthur.

"We could ask the same of you." Taran replied.

"It's rude to answer a question with a question. But if you must know I am a hunter. A hunter of big game and exotic wildlife." Clayton told.

"Then you must be hunting the tiger." Said Arthur.

"Tiger?" Clayton repeated looking at him confused.

"There was a tiger at the base of this mountain." Arthur told.

"Ah yes the tiger." Clayton responded with a chuckle in his voice." Yes I know of the tiger. Shere Khan they call him, the most dangerous and deadly of the big cats of all the worlds."

"All the worlds?" commented Arthur." So you've been to other worlds as well."

"Why yes, dear boy. I am a hunter, I go wherever the hunt is. And where there's some good profit to come out of it." He chuckled darkly. Arthur and Taran looked to each other confused.

"Now hold it right there!" barked a rough voice. Everyone turned over to see another man more slender than Clayton with a big brown trench coat, suspenders, a brown hat and a rifle of his own marched over to them." I've been tracking them for more than a mile now." He marched over and barked at Clayton with the two boys standing between them.

"Them?" questioned Arthur." There's more than one tiger?" Clayton flashed his fellow hunter a look.

"Of course boy." He said, his gruff voice sounding a tad more softer." Tiger's always travel in pairs."

"I'm so sure that's the case." Said Taran matter of factly.

"What would you know boy!" he barked at the Pig-Keeper causing him to fall over." I've been hunting animals since you were a thumb-sucking baby!"

"Steady on McLeach." Said Clayton giving him a pat on the back." No need to frighten the boys." The hunter now identified as McLeach slapped Clayton's hand and quickly turned to him.

"Now listen here pretty boy." He said with a finger in his face." Are you gonna sit here with the lavender in your lips all day or are we gonna do what he came here to do." Clayton's eyes rolled over from his fellow hunter and to the two boys.

"Whatever you say, old boy." He answered. Then before Taran and Arthur knew it they were staring down the barrels of not one but two guns, as the hunters aimed at them.

"What's the meaning of this?!" said Taran. Neither of them answered." I said what is-"

"QUIET!" yelled McLeach, his voice rising and echoing through the mountains and causing the two boys to fall over." Tie them up." Mcleach said to Clayton.

The Englishman rolled his eyes over to his fellow hunter.

"You tie them up." He replied giving McLeach a shove with his elbow. Now McLeach turned and looked at Clayton.

"I'm telling you to!" He shoved back. The two hunters now turned and aimed their anger at each other. They began to argue back and forth with McLeach's voice rising by the second and Clayton's appearance getting more and more rapid along with it.

As they argued Arthur and Taran saw this as a perfect opportunity to get away. So as fast as they could the two turned and bolted. But they weren't fast enough because as soon as the two hunters saw them making a run for it they forgot their argument and went after them.

Clayton reached out his arm and grabbed Arthur by the back of his shirt while Mcleach grabbed both of Taran's arms and grabbed him. The two then shared a rope and bounded the boys hands and feet. Once they were restrained the two hunters began carrying them off.

Taran protested and yelled until he was out of breath, the two hunters rolling their eyes the whole time. Arthur however was silent the entire way.

"Where are you taking us?" he finally asked.

"He speaks." Cackled McLeach.

"We're just stopping off to visit a few friends." Answered Clayton with a hint of malice when he said 'friends'. " Nothing personal thought boys, strictly business."

The next thing that caught all their attentions was the sound of cawing above. The two hunters shot their heads up and saw a crow flying overhead and flew off in the direction they were heading.

"Ha." Laughed McLeach." Looks like they know we'll be coming. And I thought they'd love he surprise."

The crow flew off into the mountains until it came to a large, black castle. It flew into through the open windows and into the main hall where all around a group of unscrupulous characters were.

One, Captain James Hook with the use of his one hand and signature Hook was playing at the piano. He happily played away at the keys, the melody of the music floated into the air and echoed in the vast halls of the castle. He happily played along until suddenly the crow landed right before him and began cawing right in his face. The startled Captain let out a cry and fell out of his chair and onto his back.

"Why you!" exclaimed Hook as he jumped up and swung his Hook at the bird. The crow took to the air and continued to caw as the pirate continue to try and hit it.

At a nearby table was Oogie Boogie and Dr. Facilier

"C'mon Shadow Man." Said Oogie as he rolled the dice in his hands before the Shaman's face." What's your lucky number, is it seven?" Facilier chuckled in response as he began shuffling his deck of cards in his own hands.

"Oh no Boogie Man, I stay away from dice games. It's the cards" He shuffled his cards before Oogie's eyes and then three levitated onto the table." that can show you if your lucky or not." Just then the crow slew by them and after him was Captain Hook still giving chase. He jumped on the table but only managed to knock it over. He jumped all around the room trying to hit it. Knocking over tables, stepping on Lion's tales and causing the dark army of goons hanging around to duck for cover.

The crow flew up and away from the pirate and into the throne room of the castle. There he found three others waiting. There was Hades lord of the Underworld standing and watching a game of chess being played between the Horned King and Maleficent.

The Mistress of all Evil picked up her Queen and placed it on the other end of the board.

"Checkmate." She announced. The Horned King leaned forward and observed the board, finding what she said to be true. He looked up to see her face smirking an evil smile and in reply all he did was grumble.

"Hey Ho!" exclaimed Hades as he came up behind the Horned King." Not so easy now ya see." He leaned down and put his hands on the Horned King's shoulder's. Just before the Horned King had commented to Hades than it is unbecoming of a being such as himself to lose in a simple game of chess to which Maleficent challenged him next.

In response to Hades the Horned King slowly turned his head and glared at him with burning red eyes.

"Hey, hey buddy." Said Hades backing away and putting his hands up defensively." No harm done, just a joke I do that you know." The Horned King continued to stare and Hades twirled his hand creating a cigar." What's say we smoke some peace pipe and shake friend." The King just continued to glare at him." Geez you don't even blink, bet you win all the time in a staring contest."

But then the crow flew into the room attracting all their attentions.

"Ah my pet." Said Maleficent reaching her hand out for the animal to perch on it. The crow did as such and began cawing and Maleficent nodded as if she understood. Hades and the Horned King just flashed their own looks of confusion, Hades wide eyed and confused with the Horned King only blinked." Apparently we have company." She smiled and turned to the two.

Meanwhile at that time Clayton and McLEach arrived at the castle, along with their two prisoners. They walked in and set the two boys down in the middle of the room. And the first thing the two captives noticed was the tiger, the same one they had encountered before.

The two were clearly frightened as the big cat slowly made it's way towards them. But before the tiger could get any closer to them Clayton stepped up and stood between them.

"Oh so sorry Shere Khan." He said patting the big cat on the top of the head." Perhaps you'll get it next time." The tiger turned and growled at Clayton as he walked by but his attention was drawn to McLeach who began tugging at his whiskers.

"Ha!" he laughed." Maybe's he's not just a big, bad pussycat after all." The tiger turned and roared at him.

Arthur and Taran shrank back as an entire group of goons crowded them, each with fierce eyes and teeth. But then a sudden tap echoed throughout the halls and brought the attention of everyone in the room to the stairway.

There stood Maleficent with the crow perched on her shoulder. The Horned King and Hades stood nearby having mingled in with the rest of the group standing with Captain Hook and Jafar.

"Well, well." She said making her way across the room until she stood before the boys." What do we have here?"

"We found them-" began Clayton.

"I did not ask you." She said turning to him and with only a stare managed to silence him. She then turned and looked back at the boys. She noticed they were clearly frightened and rightly so as they had been kidnapped and taken to this strange place surrounded by many fearsome looking people." Stand back, all of you!" she commanded. Most did as they were told but a brave few like Hades, Jafar, and the Horned King stayed where they were. Maleficent looked that action over and turned back to the boys." Now then children, who are you and where do you come from?"

"My name is Arthur, ma'am."

"And Taran." He added.

"We are from the town of Radiant Garden, just b-beyond the forest. "Arthur finished.

"Ma'am." Maleficent repeated." You have nice manners. Someone has taught you well."

"Y-Yes." Arthur replied not knowing what else to say.

"And were you also taught the history of Radiant Garden. And how it was once Hollow Bastion?" Arthur froze for a moment.

"N-No." he answered." I-I have not."

"So then you would not know who I am nor would you know anyone else in this room?" Both Arthur and Taran shook their heads.

"And yet still we have a dilemma." She said pawing the crow at her shoulder. The boys cocked their heads to her." We can't keep you here, and we can't let you go." She continued to pet the crow.

"I'd say we can come up with a creative plan." Said Jafar with a sinister smile as he ran his hand along his staff.

"Let's roll the dice!" exclaimed Oogie Boogie as he rolled them in his hands." Let's see what they get!"

Just then a strong wind blew blowing all the doors and windows open causing the banners and tapestries on the wall to flap around. Everyone in the room covered their faces as the winds blew faster and faster.

The main door swung open the fastest as a gust of wind like a tornado blew in. But then the winds died down and it became clear to everyone that someone was inside the tornado.

As the winds finally died everyone looked and saw the Wizard Merlin at the center of the tornado, spinning around until he came to a complete stop.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Arthur with a smile. Merlin turned and flashed a smile at the boy, but then turned his attention upwards to the whole host of villains in the room.

"Well, well." Said Maleficent covering the end of her staff." What do we have here?"

"Merlin." He introduced." The Great and Powerful." A standoff began as the World's most powerful Wizard began starring down the horde of villains all around him.


	10. The BattleAdventure's End

**The Battle/ Adventure's Conclusion**

There Merlin stood all alone as the Villains of Darkness all surrounded him. The Old Wizard's eyes shifted from one side of the room as he observed each of them.

"The World's Most powerful Wizard?" Said Maleficent getting Merlin's full attention."

"And what would the world's most powerful wizard want here?" asked Jafar stepping up. Merlin looked past the Villains to see both Arthur and Taran tied up as their prisoners.

"Those two boys." Merlin pointed to them, getting all the Villains to look back at them." That Lad there is my pupil and the other is in the care of a friend of mine. They are my responsibility an under my protection." The Villains slowly one by one began to turn back and look at him." Let them go."

"And why?" said Maleficent. "Would we ever want to do a thing like that?"

"They have nothing to do with this." Merlin said flailing his arms around." Let them go." But the smirks on his enemies faces made it seem like they wouldn't comply with his request. Merlin lifted his hat up and ran his other hand through his hair." I will ask once more, Let them go or I will be forced to take them from you."

But all alone the Wizard did not seem to form just a formidable threat.

"You and who's army?" chuckled Hades. But Merlin just smirked.

"This army." He said. And with a sudden tap to the floor before him a magical portal opened. Then running right out of it were all the heroes who had gathered to fight the darkness. All the Princes and animals, all of them came running out bearing their weapons.

Out in front ran Prince Henry wielding his sword with Robin Hood and Hercules to his left, John Smith and Jack Skellington to his right. And that was only the beginning as more and more continued to rush towards the Villains.

The sudden attack was shocking and forced many of the Villains to jump back in fear. Some Gunfire rang out as McLeach and Captain Hook fired their weapons, only to be fired back by John Smith and his Virginia Company.

Maleficent looked around as the heroes continued to push forward. In a fit of rage she took to the sky, looking like a big green ball. She took into the sky and headed off into a different room. But Merlin saw her trying to escape and took off right after her, his feet like a rocket with smoke coming out.

Jafar stood his ground and fired a fireball from his staff. But luckily the heroes managed to jump back and out of the way, but now the floor was covered in fire. But still the heroes fought against the villains as the fire roared around them.

But still Arthur and Taran were tied up and with the fire roaring all around them, their situation seemed more dire than ever. They struggled against their bounds but it seemed futile.

Just then someone jumped up over and fire and landed down next to them. Arthur looked up in shocked surprise to see John Smith smiling back at him.

"Don't worry boys." He said as he pulled out his knife. "I'll have you out in just a minute." Then with one cut to the ropes he had freed them both." Now." Said John getting both their attentions as they got up." You'd both better get out of here quick. Things have really heated up here." He turned around and saw everyone fighting all around them.

Captain Hook was retreating up the stairs as he crossed swords with Robin Hood. The Seven Dwarfs all climbed on Oogie Boogie hitting him with whatever weapons they had, bugs being spilt everywhere. Faciler was surrounded by Hercules, Prince Phillip, and Bambi. But with a simple tap to the floor with his cane the shadows came alive and grabbed them. So the three began punching, kicking or swinging their swords to get free. Simba was under attack from both Scar and Shere Khan but luckily Bambi came to his aid and was able to knock the Tiger off him.

"Where's Merlin?" asked Arthur. The three of them there starting looking around for the wizard.

"There!" pointed out Taran. Arthur looked up just in time to see Merlin's disappearing figure retreat into the next room as he followed after Maleficent. But their time was cut short as suddenly Clayton jumped over the fire and landed before them. The Hunter pulled a machete from his belt and lunged at John Smith, taking him to the ground.

"John!" screamed Taran in alaram. But then John managed to kick Clayton off him and onto the ground.

"Don't worry about me boys." He said getting to his feet." I can handle him. You two just get out of here." Clayton got back up to his feet and once he did John Smith jumped over and tackled him.

Taran turned to leave but when he turned around Arthur wasn't there. When he looked for him he saw Arthur running towards the stairs.

"ARTHUR!" he called. "Where are you going?"

"Merlin needs my help!" he called back. Then he ducked down under all the combat and made his way into the next room. Just then the crow flew down at Arthur hitting him on the top of his head. Arthur looked up to see the crow flying above him and coming back to strike again. Arthur shielded himself but as the crow got close to him Archimedes flew in and slammed the crow into the wall.

"HOHO!" he laughed." How's that for payback!" He mused about his hurt wing, which was all but healed now.

Arthur jumped through the door narrowly dodging a fireball that landed in his place only a few seconds afterwards. The door now ablaze in fire the only way for Arthur to go was forward. He walked down the hall and began to hear voices echoing.

"Hold it right, there madam." Merlin's voice said. A short silence followed until Maleficent voice replied.

"What was it you called yourself? The Great and Powerful."

"The world's most powerful wizard." Merlin said.

"A pretentious name. Do you know what they call me?"

"Afraid I do not madam."

"Do you know who I am?" There was a silence afterwards, most liking Merlin nodded or shook his head as an answer." I am Maleficent, the Mistress of all Evil!" Then a great flashing great light filled the hall and Arthur was forced to cover his eyes.

The next thing he heard was the sound of roaring winds and flashing lights coming from the room. When careful feet he got closer and closer to it. Then he poked his head into the room to see Maleficent and Merlin locked in a battle of Magical Combatants. But unlike Merlin's battle with Madame Mim this one was much more ferocious. The two moved left and right firing their magical attacks at each other.

But for each gust of wind or snowball Merlin would fire it would appear that Maleficent fire or thunder would easily destroy it.

Maleficent jabbed her staff forward making a gust of wind, the force was strong enough to take Merlin off his feet and knock him against the wall. Merlin literally having the wind knocked out of him fell to the floor. His cane fell out of his hand as he fell to his hands and knees, his glasses falling from his face.

Arthur watched as Maleficent raised her staff to prepare for another attack, and he saw Merlin was not ready for it so the boy did something.

"NO!" he yelled as he ran into the room. Both Merlin and Maleficent looked up and saw Arthur run into the room. Maleficent then shifted her attack from Merlin to Arthur, causing other gust of wind.

Now Arthur was very small for a boy his age, the wind picked him up and blew him like a feather. He was lifted up off his feet and into the wall where the back of his head struck the wall.

Arthur fell to the ground in a great daze. Maleficent began to laugh with an evil smirk on her face. Merlin picked up his glasses and put them back on his head. He looked up and saw Arthur laying there and the old Wizard feared the worst.

"Arthur." He whispered in concern. He turned now to Maleficent picking up his cane, a grim look on his face." ALAKZAP!" he yelled. And a snowball the size of a house flew from his cane and stuck Maleficent.

The Mistress of all evil stood unhurt form Merlin's attack and she simply brushed the snow off her shoulders. The two looked across the room and starred each other down.

However despite what Merlin thought Arthur was not dead but was fighting for consciousness. In a daze he watched what happened next.

"Now you shall deal with all the powers of Hell!" said Maleficent. And she raised her arms up as a fire of purple and green rose up with her filling the room with smoke.

At that moment Merlin was joined by several others. The last thing Arthur saw before he lost consciousness was two large green eyes staring down at Merlin from the black smoke in the room. Then everything went black.

The next thing Arthur saw when he woke up was a white ceiling. His eyes burst wide open and he shot him. He now realized he was back home sitting in his own bed.

"Easy now lad, easy." Arthur looked over to see Merlin. He was resting in a chair next to Arthur's bed his cane in his hands and Arthur's sword excalibur resting against the old wizard look the same as ever except for a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Merlin! You're alright!" exclaimed Arthur as he reached up and hugged the Wizard, who was startled at first but then began to chuckle.

"Yes, yes my dear boy. I'm fine and so are you." Arthur sat back down and it was not that he noticed the bandage on Merlin's head.

"Oh but your hurt." He said.

"What? Oh, this." Merlin pointed to it." Nothing to worry about lad, just a minor scrap." Merlin began banging away at his wound to show he was alright, however that was a bad move as his head really did hurt." Oh ow!"

"Don't overdo it now Merlin." Said Archimedes as he appeared on the windowsill.

"Archimedes! You're alright."

"Indeed. And looking a lot better than you, boy."

"But what about Taran? And is everyone else alright?" asked Arthur yo Merlin.

"Everyone is fine." Reassured Merlin." A few scratches and scraps from the battle but nothing to serious." The battle had not lasted long after Arthur was knocked out, the combined might of the heroes proved strong enough to scatter the villains out of Hollow Bastion.

"How did you find us?" asked Arthur.

"Well let's just say we had some help." He chuckled his reply. Just then the hound dog Copper jumped up next to Arthur's bed.

"Copper!" he smiled. The dog barked in reply and licked Arthur's face.

"Ah yes." Merlin smiled." Your friend her rushed right into the meeting, where we were discussing at that very moment what to do about you two boys. He barked and barked until I followed him back to the cliffs of the mountains. From there, well I think you know." Arthur stopped petting Copper now and looked back at Merlin.

"What happened to Maleficent?" Merlin took on a serious look for the first time as he remembered her vowing revenge before she flew off into the sky." Will we ever see her again?"

"I don't think we've seen the last of her my boy. She'll be back. But I don't think that'll be for a long, long time.

"Then we won, right? The darkness is it really gone?" Merlin turned and looked at Arthur with a grim look. But slowly that look melted away into a warm smile.

"Don't worry about such things my boy." He said leaning Arthur back and tucking him in." You just get some rest. We resume your studies in the morning!" He announced. Then he turned and walked to the door, Archimedes leaving the window and landing on the Wizard's hat." But for now." Merlin said turning back to Arthur." I do believe someone would like to see you." He stepped out of the way and Arthur saw Alice standing there in the doorway.

Arthur's heart jumped into his throat as Alice ran across the room and hugged him.

"You're alright." Said Alice as she released him.

"Y-Yes." Arthur replied.

"Well I told you something like this would happen." She said. "I told you didn't I?"

"Y-You did." Arthur stammered.

"But I'm glad you're safe." Alice said with a smile. Copper barked his agreement.

"Ha mush." Said Taran as he came into the room and leaned against the wall. Merlin smiled to himself as he saw the three children there in the room. He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. He made his way down the steps with Archimedes done his hat. Once they got to the bottom of the steps they saw the Restoration Committee sitting down and waiting for them. Each of them bandaged up slightly from their own confrontations the night before.

Merlin walked between them using his cane to lean on, until he stopped and stood before them.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tifa.

"We must stay vigilant." Said Merlin shaking his fist in the air." We know now that the darkness has truly returned, more powerful now than they were before."

"What's to be done than Merlin?" asked Cid." Stay and wait for the inevitable."

"Not entirely." Merlin said." I think for now, we've all earned a long quiet rest."

"But what about next time?" asked Yuffie." When the darkness does come back?"

Merlin picked his head up and smiled at all of them." That my friends, is another adventure."

**The End**


End file.
